Pride
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: Loki visits Tony after being taken to Asgard and punished. His mind is set on revenge. Soon they find themselves fighting to understand and trust one another. As the tale unfolds Tony and Loki are caught up in an emotional roller coaster of scars and the past. Tony/Loki. References to Norse mythology. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- There are some references to Norse Mythology. If you don't know the tale of Loki's punishment you can look it up and some of this might make mores sense. I apologize for skipping between Avenger and Norse mythology. Other than that the charters belong to Marvel and the vikings. Enjoy. Don't forget reviews feed the starving writer!

Pride

"You've come a long way, what are you looking for?" Tony approached Loki who had appeared in his tower again. Loki only smiled. "Trickster what is your game?" Tony demanded.

"I've come for you." Loki spoke. His voice made Starks heart skip a beat, no it must have been the arc reactor.

"So it's revenge your after."

"Something like that." Loki's mischievous smile annoyed Tony.

"And what if I deny you this revenge."

"I do not think that would be wise of you."

"Well I'm not known for my wisdom. In fact recklessness quite often demolishes any thoughts of wisdom." Tony stroked his goatee.

"That is what will be your downfall." Loki smirked.

"Now I'm being given advice on success from the defeated." Tony rolled his eyes. Then he got more serious. "Tell me how did it feel to be drug back to Asgard in chains?" Tony stood now right in front of Loki wearing the grin of a child who just outsmarted an adult. Loki looked down and didn't respond. Tony persisted. "What's wrong reindeer games? Silver tung turn to lead?" Tony's smile grew wider at his own joke. Loki stepped closer looking Tony in the eye. Then with one quick swipe of his hand Loki slapped Tony hard. Stark went flying across the room. He hit the opposite wall hard and crumpled to the ground with a moan of pain.

"You forget I am a god. You should not provoke my anger." Tony's vision was going fast. He was blacking out. He shook his head in an effort to stay awake but it did no good. The last thing Stark remembered was Loki's laughter.

Tony awoke to complete darkness. For a second he stared in to it hoping to find something but there was nothing. He tried to sit up. Restraints kept him locked to the hard sheet of rock that he was laying on. His whole body was secure. Straps bound his chest, arms, and legs. He could move his head and wiggle his fingers but that was it.

"I was tempted to put a poisonous snake over you like they did to me in Asgard." Loki's voice came out of no were. Tony twisted wildly trying to find Loki in the darkness. "Let its venom drip on you for eternity. Leave you to writhe with unending pain." His voice continued.

"Why didn't you?" Tony was trying to keep Loki talking so he could locate him but the gods voice seemed to come from the very walls.

"I don't what to mess up that pretty face of yours."

"You think I'm good looking?" Tony smirked. Even gods had to recognize his looks.

"I need the world to be able to see as Tony Stark you when you destroy it."

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know you tell me. I've thought of a few methods but I'd like to hear what you think. What will brake the man of iron?"

"You first big boy." Tony stilled himself waiting for the god to move and give himself away. After a moment of consideration Loki answered.

"I've found hunger can be very effective. Endangering loved ones isn't really my style but I could do it. Promises of pain perhaps?"

"A promise from the god of lies? That sounds... promising."

"Or how about your life?" Suddenly the room was no longer dark. Light filled the cave they were in but Tony only vegly registered his surroundings because the trickster was right on top of him. Loki was straddling Tony as he leaned over Tony's chest staring intently at the arc reactor.

"No." The whisper escaped Tony's mouth before he had time to swallow it. Loki looked up a him a smile of pure mischief played across his lips.

"What would happen if I just decided to take this out?" Loki slowly drug his nail along Tony's shirt ripping it open.

"You wouldn't get the revenge you hoped for." Tony sensed he had to talk fast or he might never talk again. This made Loki pause for a second. Tony's shirt parted and revealed the arc reactor. He ran his hands gently around the area where metal met skin. Shivers ran through Tony's body and he barely suppressed a moan. But it did no good. Loki felt the shivers pass through Tony's body. He looked up frowning, puzzled, then went back to his inspection.

"So if I take this out you will die?"

"Most definitely."

"I don't trust you." Loki smirked.

"Your the trickster not me." Tony would have held his hands up in a jester of innocents but he was bound to the rock. Loki again put his hands over Tony's heart.

The cave glowed green as Loki's magic explored Tony's insides. Tony could feel it like ice creeping in to his heart. He shivered again, this time from the cold. Loki's eyes were concentrate on Tony's heart so he took this moment to study the god of mischief. As Loki's power was focus on Tony, Loki's appearance started to change.

His skin tone was turning blue, lines becoming sharper, Eye's turning from green to red. Also scars. Scars that looked like the were made from burring acid. Deep red and black etched it's way across the blue face. Was this from the snake venom that Loki had mentioned? What did they do to him in Asgard?

"You tell the truth." Loki's words shook Tony back from his thoughts. "There is a force trying to make its way to your heart."

"It's a shrapnel." Tony said matter-of-factly. Loki's complexion had returned to normal and the scars were gone. "Every moment it's trying to claw it's way in to my heart. The arc reactor keeps it from doing that."

"How did you ever acquire such a rare... condition?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me where those scars came from." Tony looked him dead in the eye letting Loki know he was serious. Loki's face darkened and he sat up straighter.

"It's a long story." He looked past Stark not meeting his eyes.

"So is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"I could make you tell me. I can make you tell me anything I want to know." Loki leaned over Tony again his eyes back to normal. Teasing and manipulating. "And I will. I will make you tell me every thing." Loki sneered. He stroked Tony's cheek with his long fingers. Tony tried to turn away from the gods touch but he couldn't move very far. Loki's firm grip on his chin held his head in place. "You see I can make you do anything and..." Loki's other hand trailed down Starks cheek and to the collar of his ripped shirt. "I can do anything to you." He leaned in close and whispered. Fear showed in Tony's eyes. That was enough to satisfy Loki, for now. "But not today." Loki suddenly got up. "For now you may rest and contemplate what I might have in store for you. That is what they did for me after all." Loki left.

Tony let out the breath he had not been aware he was holding. His whole body burned where Loki had touched him. What did the god have in mind for him? What kind of torture could he figure for Tony? Tony shook his head in an effort to dislodge such thoughts. This is just what Loki wanted him to think about. "_That is what they did for me after all" _The words haunted him more then the thought of what he would endure. Had Loki sat in a dark cell for days wandering what his punishment would be?

The mysteries surrounding Loki's being intrigued Stark. What had made Loki the man he was today? What torture, mental and/or physical, had he endured? Tony went to sleep thinking of Loki. He dreamt of venomous snakes, long cold hours of loneliness, and a tortured god.

Tony awoke once again in the cave. Every muscle was sore and stiff from laying still for so long. He tried to stretch but it was an ache deep in his mussels that required more than he could do at the moment. Tony looked around. He had not had a chance to see the cave fully before.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant. The sun shining through the mouth of the cave told him it was nearing noon. A growl from his stomach said it could have told him that much. The cave walls looked natural, carved by water. He couldn't see behind him but judging by the warm air the cave didn't go much farther back. The walls were slick with water and the sounds of a stream came from outside. The rocks admitted different colors in the sunlight. It was quite beautiful.

Then Tony's eye caught movement in the far corner. "Your finally awake." His captor spoke.

"I suppose they had you all bound up like this as well?" Tony said. Loki smiled sadly again. He seamed worn out, maybe Stark could get more out of him now.

"No. Just by the hands, chest and legs."

"Well then I think this quite unfair." Tony protested. "I'm stiff all over and hungry." Tony pouted but the minute the words left his mouth he realized his mistake. "That's your plan isn't it? Make me as uncomfortable as possible? Well it's not going to work. I've been uncomfortable before, I can stand it." He puffed trying to cover his mistake. It was to late.

"Your not nearly as resilient as you pretend you are." Loki commented but he didn't do anything. Tony sensed he didn't have the energy to be mister bad boy at the moment. Tony decided to push him some more.

"And your not nearly as mean as you pretend to be." Tony bit back.

"How so?" Loki leaned forward looking Stark in the eyes with mild curiosity.

"Well...for starters I would think you would gotten revenge on all the other Avengers not just me and also..." Tony trailed off as he saw the look in Loki's eyes.

"Whose to say I haven't?" Loki's twisted smile said he was having fun toying with Tony. Tony had to get his head in the game. He was slipping. Twice now he had walked right in to the traps set for him by Loki. Tony could feel their walls closing around him.

"You would want to show me." Stark said as an idea came in to his head. "You would want me to see them broken." He said more quietly as he suppressed an image of the seen.

Loki laughed. "You are quite perceptive Stark." Loki turned to go. Tony thought he had won but then Loki shot back over his shoulder as he left, shattering all of Tony's hopes. "Maybe I'll let you think that a little longer." A cold sense of dread filled him. How long would this man toy with him?

Loki had been breaking him down from the very start. Ever since he had appeared in Starks tower again. Tony thought back to that moment. Had Loki really been planing it even then? He sighed. These questions were useless. They were of the past. The questions that filled his head about Loki's motives and plans didn't matter either. Nor did the questions about his friends. The only one that mattered now was how much could Tony stand before he broke?


	3. Chapter 3

By sun down Stark was starving. His stomach made loud noises of complaint. Hunger was weakening him. The only comfort was that now his whole body was so use to being stiff he hardly noticed it. Tony had much to think about. Were the others captive as well? If he was the only one why? What did Loki want him to do? Then there was darker questions lurking at the edge of his conscience. Questions about what the god could and would do to him. Questions such as how much longer would he last.

There was another question as well. One Tony was not willing to face just yet. Maybe when his head was clearer he could better understand. But the facts remained. The god's touch sent shivers through his body. His silky voice haunted Tony in the night. Loki's green eyes enraptured Tony. The trickster's body wasn't half bad as well. In fact Tony found himself extraordinarily attracted to Loki. His graceful movements, the swagger in his walk, and the mischief in his smile entranced Tony. The sharp lines in Loki's neck demanded Tony's touch. He longed to run his hand through the gods black hair. He could imagine Loki's hands roaming over him as well and...No! Tony once again shook his head to dislodge such thoughts, a movement he seemed to be repeating often. He had to concentrate on how to get out of this mess and find out if his friends were still alive!

Loki came to visit him again in the night. When he entered the cave lit up. Tony noticed this time it was a greenish glow, the same shade as Loki's magic. Loki sat down heavily on one of the many rocks. He didn't seam to even notice Tony. Tony watched mesmerized as Loki's head sank in to his hands. The god sat slumped. Loki looked, if possible, defeated. They sat like this until Stark snapped out of it. He cleared his throat to get Loki's attention. "So I don't even get a hello or good morning." Loki looked up. His eyes were dark and unreadable.

"It's not morning you silly Midgard mortal." Loki sounded really annoyed.

"It's morning some were on this planet." Stark retorted. Loki sighed and got up. He started to pace in front of Tony.

"What's got you all up in knots?" Loki didn't reply just kept pacing. Tony tried again. "Come on you can tell me."

"Shut your loose mouth Stark before I see fit to shut it for you." Loki warned, not looking at him as he sat down again.

"Come on the suspense is killing me! What's got the trickster all up tight." Tony was really curious now.

Suddenly Loki was on top of him again. This time he was less gentle and his eyes were filled with anger. "What have you done to me Stark! I demand to know right now!" Tony froze under Loki's cold stare. Loki was sitting on his knees leaning his weight on his arms so that their faces were close. "Why is it that you can do this? You have no magic so why can I hear your voice in my dreams? What is it that draws me to you? Why are you constantly on my mind? Why Stark! Tell me now or I swear I will rip this out of your chest with my bare hands!" Loki put a hand around the arc reactor and gave it a non too gentle pull.

Tony was stunned. Had he really just heard what he thought he heard? Was Loki really saying what he thought he was? Then Loki pulled harder on the arc reactor sending a sharp pain through his body. "Wait...no..." Tony searched for the words to stop Loki from his intentions. "If you do that I'll die!"

"Maybe that will get you off my mind." Loki replied no longer looking Tony in the eye but instead concentrating on the arc reactor. He was sliding his nail along the edges. Then in one swift movement he cut deep in to Starks skin. Red blood leaked out around the arc reactor as Tony gasped in pain.

"Killing me will never get me off your mind. You'll regret it."

"You would say anything to save your own life why should I trust you!" Loki looked back up. He brought his face right up next to Tony's. "Take this curse off of me and I might let you live."

Tony's heart was racing. His chest was filled with pain. He couldn't think. So Tony just acted. He closed the gap between Him and Loki with just the slightest movement of his head. Their lips met. It was a soft kiss and soon Tony pulled away to see the god's reaction. Loki' was confused he looked in to Tony's eyes seeking answers. Tony took that as a good sign so he kept going. This time the kiss was more passionate. Tony let his tung slide along Loki's lower lip. Slowly, very slowly the god's tense body began to relax.

Tony pulled away again. "Your move." He whispered. Loki pressed their lips together for the third time. His hands moved from the rock to Tony's head. Loki ran his fingers through Starks hair. He let out a loud moan, what Loki was doing with his fingers was driving him crazy.

"What is this?" Loki whispered so much more gentle this time.

"Don't you have love on Asgard?"


	4. Chapter 4

BOOM!

Loki Turned around swiftly. Someone had just shattered his magic barrier. There in the entrance of the cave stud the Hulk. Tony smiled. They had come to save him. "What took you so long!" His voice betrayed his excitement. Loki turned back to him. The look on the gods face wiped the smirk off of Tony's. Loki's face told a tale of sadness and betrayal, one it had told before and would tell again. Tony watched almost in slow motion as the Hulks huge green hand reached for Loki. Loki's face turned from betrayed and sad to angry and cold as he was yanked off of Tony.

"No...I..." Tony couldn't think what to say.

"Why?" Loki said in a strained whisper choking back a sob. The Hulks deafening roar cut off all further conversation. The roar was a call and in seconds the others were there. Before Tony could say anything The cave began to shake and stones rained down. The last thing he heard was Fury yelling "The caves collapsing! Every one out NOW!" The last thing Tony saw was Loki's betrayed face become hard and cold. Shutters shut over the eyes not letting any more emotion show through.

Tony opened his eyes to complete darkness. Waking up in dark places having no idea what had happened was becoming a habit. Not a good one, Stark decided he would break it soon. His head throbbed and his mussels still felt stiff. Tony sniffed at the air. yes there was definitely a difference. It was no longer the damp air of the cave. The temperature had risen, not that he was complaining. Tony sat up. Then his eyes widened at the action. He could sit up! He was no longer strapped to a rock! At first he thought this must be some new torture Loki had constructed but then his memories returned to him. Groggily at first he remembered the god over him threatening his life, then they were kissing. A excitement rose in his chest as his mind when to what must have happened next.

The images were suddenly shattered as he remembered what _had_ actually happened next. Watching Loki's face go from betrayal to cold and unemotional. Watching the shutters go down over those green eyes. He had betrayed Loki without even knowing it. What the trickster must think of him now.

"Permission to enter granted." A computer voice that sounded remarkably similar to Jarvis said. The lights came on. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He was in his bed room. Tony fell back on to the comfortable sheets. Maybe it was all a bad dream. An Alcohol induced illusion.

"Glad your awake." A voice said behind him. Tony whirled round fully prepared to fight off who ever it was. "Hey It's okay it's just me." Bruce put his hands up and stopped his walk to Tony's bed. Tony sighed once again he relaxed and let himself fall back in to bed.

"If you scare me like that again I'm going to put something really nasty in your drink." Tony commented not looking at Bruce.

"Can I come in?"

"A little late for that. Jarvis..."

"Yes sir."

"Next time some one enters my room clear it with me first."

"sir you were out cold. I'm not a mind reader."

"That will be all Jarvis. Bruce pull up a chair and tell me what's on your mind."

"Thanks, I think." Bruce said uncertainly. He looked around for a chair but there wasn't one in the room. Bruce rubbed his hands together obviously nervous about asking Tony where one might be found.

"Sorry I was joking. This room isn't often used for sitting. Come over to the bed it's more comfortable." Tony said motioning to the spot beside him.

"Thanks." bruce said again as he sat down awkwardly on the very edge of the bed. Tony rolled his eyes. No matter how Bruce sat he looked awkward.

"Okay what's going on. I feel like your going to tell me that the tower is destroyed, again."

"It's not that...I suppose I...just don't know were to start." Bruce took his glasses off, rubbed his face and put them back on.

"Well the beginning is a good place."

"How much do you remember?"

"Last thing. The Hulk in the cave entrance. That's about it." Tony hoped he wasn't avoiding the seen the Hulk had walked in on to obviously. "How did you find me by the way?"

"Your arc reactor. It admits a very low frequency. I tapped in to that...I hope you don't mind I used some equipment from your lab." Bruce looked down waiting for Tony to berate him.

"Okay then."

"I...we traced the signal to the cave."

"So what was with the huge boom?"

"I was told that it was Thor and the other guy smashing Loki's magic barrier. After the magic disappeared the cave started to collapse and we just barely got you and Loki out"

"I got knocked out again." Tony Finnish for him.

"Yah I don't remember much as always." Bruce said.

"Wait so you do remember something?" Tony wasn't sure what Bruce was getting at but he had a few ideas.

"Tony...I...There's no easy way to say this."

"Then say it bluntly."

"I...the other guy..." Bruce swallowed hard and looked up at Tony, eyebrows furrowed making him look more worried then usual. "saw you and Loki...kissing." There was silence. Bruce stared intently at the ground as if finding sudden interest in it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah" Was all Tony could say as the weight of what Bruce had revealed settled on him. "So..."

"I didn't tell any one." Bruce quickly said trying to reassure Tony.

"Thanks buddy."

"Your welcome." Bruce gave a sigh of relief. "I just wanted you to know that I know."

"Now tell me how you traced me."

"Like I said I used some of the stuff from an old model of the..."

"Bruce in english so I can understand." It took Bruce a moment to get the joke but when he did he laughed and was a little less tense.

After Bruce went through all the science and math of it Tony wanted to see the object. He got up and to his lab, thankfully just next door, with Bruce's help. Tony wasn't exactly in tip top shape. Almost crushed by rocks, weak from starvation, and the sudden use of limbs that had not moved for two days was making his head spin. They spent the remainder of the day figuring out how to use this new discovery to put tracers that couldn't be detected on all the Avengers. They took dinner in the lab.

It was like a normal day again. Since Bruce had decided to stay with Tony life had been so much simpler. Bruce was the only person he could work in the lab with, he was the only one that could keep up with Tony's mind. During the corse of that day as things settled back in to their normal places Tony could almost convince himself that he had just dreamed up Loki's appearance. Almost.

Tony when back to bed early, Bruce insisted that he rest. Tony hadn't seen the other Avengers that day. He knew he had to face them at some point but not today. His time in the lab with Bruce had been what he needed to return to his usual self. Tomorrow, he decided, he would see the others at head quarters.

In the morning, after a particularly filling breakfast, made by Bruce, Tony drove one of his many sports cars to SHIELD's head quarters. He whooped like a little kid enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through his hair. The top was down and the air was just the right temperature. It was good to be free.

Tony had thought about Loki all night. He always knew when he was attracted to someone. It goes without saying he knew from the time Loki reappeared in his tower that he was irresistibly drawn to the man. Maybe even before that. After what had transpired in the cave, what he had done, what he said, Tony believed these...feelings...went beyond that. Normally Tony would have dazzled the person of his affections with his charm and won them over with what ever they desired. But this was different. He knew he couldn't approach Loki like he did most people.

First of all his feelings were different. He had called them love in the cave out of lack for a better word. 'Don't you have desperate need for sex right now on Asgard' wasn't a good pick up line in any galaxy. Also there were the deference's between how Loki might be use to being...courted. For christ's sake the man came from another planet! Maybe he would ask Thor for advice. He could imagine walking up to Thor and asking for love advice on Loki. It wouldn't go to well he decided.

Then another, less optimistic, side of Tony reminded him of the reality. His...love interest was that the word for it? His love interest was the greatest threat to his planet. He probably only ever came to Tony for revenge. At the moment Loki was being held under maximum security, again, by his friends and team mates. Not to mention the fact that the god probably would never trust him again. Tony didn't know what the trickster thought of him at the moment but he was sure there was little room for any good thoughts. Tony had seen it in his eyes betrayal was creating a black hole in Loki's heart, swallowing all else. Could Tony ever take back that action? What would he say to the god the next time they had a chance to speak?

SHIELD responded well to the attack from another planet. They had taken the corpses of the Chitauri and their technology. All the top scientists, except Bruce and Tony who preferred to work alone, were streaming in to help earth in too a new stage of technology. Tony and Bruce had also been working on this but their research took a more unconventional branch so they discovered it alone together.

The head quarters were pack when Tony entered. People hurrying every were working with machines, watching surveillance cameras, and making calculations. Tony smiled to himself thinking of Steve and Thor in this place, they would be hopelessly lost.

Some of the agents stopped to congratulate him on a safe return. Others looked up from their work as if still not believing they got to work in the same building as the famous Tony Stark. His cocky twisted smile returned to his face for the first time in what felt like forever. He was not gone but three days, two in Loki's cave and one for recovery, but it felt like forever. He soaked up all the attention realizing how much he had missed it.

"Glad to have you back sir!" An agent he felt like he should know greeted him.

"Thanks I needed the vacation." Sarcasm in-tacked, check.

"Nice to see you safe and sound." A pretty woman in a tight fitting dress dazzled him with her smile.

"I'm not sure doctor you might want to check me later for damage. How about 6:00 at my place?" Flirtation systems on go, check.

"What can we use to counteract act this effect?" A scientist tried to get his attention.

"Try a few rounds at the bar and you'll be seeing it all differently. " Stark is back in action.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fury needs to speak to you now." Steve walked up to Tony with his usual stiffness.

"Nice to see you too Steve."

"This is important."

"Isn't it always." Tony sighed.

"It's about Loki." Steve stopped Tony. Tony was taken aback for a second. He hadn't expected to be confronted with questions about the god right away.

"Well then lets not keep the big man waiting." Steve had been expecting another delay or sarcastic remark but was willing to accept this. They walked quickly in silence. Tony too absorbed in his own thoughts to attempt conversation.

Steve lead him to the main room were Fury was standing in the middle of every thing giving out orders. "Hey." Tony waved to Fury. Fury rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Stark we need to know if there is anything Loki told you about his reasons for coming back to earth."

"Good to be back thanks for your concern."

"Stark...we don't have time. For all we know a new portal could open and we could have a new race of creatures trying to destroy us again. Last time we thought we had time now we know better. We have to find out what he is planning."

"My guess, setting Natasha on him again won't work twice..." "Tony is there anything he said to_ you_?" Furry cut him off.

" Well..." Tony didn't even have to think about it he could remember every word the god had uttered. But he made a show of it any ways, enjoying Fury's impatience. "I believe he might have hinted at revenge..."

"No shit! Anything specific?"

"I believe he said something about making me destroy the world, which is actually fairly good revenge making earth cower in fear of the one person they trusted to protect them, but I'd say that fell through.

"How did he plan on doing that? He can't control your mind."

"Torture." Tony gulped.

"Ah...and did he...?"

"He never got around to it. In Loki's defense he thought he had all the time in the world to break me, but you guys took care of that." Tony said.

Fury rubbed at his head. "That gives me very little to go on. We will have to move on to the next plan." Fury turned away from Tony and addressed an agent who had been waiting patently. "Get me Thor."

"What do you plan to do?"

"It's no concern of yours." Fury stormed off.

"Wait I just want to know what you intend to do to him." Tony was trying to keep the panic out of his voice. What would they do to get it out of Loki?

"Anything we can."

"Isn't that a little extreme. His plans have been stopped and he's captive what can he do?"

"That's what we thought last time."

"Look are we talking torture here?"

"He was going to do the same to you."

"That doesn't give you the right to do it back to him!"

"Doesn't it Stark?"

"No!"

"Fine time for you to suddenly grow a conscience."

"Fury we'er talking about human rights."

"Loki is a villain Stark and I will treat him as such. Now get out of my sight. Go rest, you look like you need it." Fury turned to go again.

"Fury..."

"Go Stark or so help me I'll lock you out! I have enough to deal with without you causing more trouble!" He turned back to yell in Stark's face. Some people in the room detached themselves from their work to view the excitement. Every one was use to Fury yelling at people but Fury yelling at Stark was more entertaining. Tony was left standing, stunned, as Fury hurried off.

Tony didn't know what to think. The rational side of him told Stark that Fury was right but another side wouldn't keep quiet. How much torture had Loki been through already? How much more would he endure here? What if the whole 'make Stark destroy the world' was his only plan? Fury would never except that as an answer. Would they keep him here, torturing him looking for and answer that wasn't there?

Tony felt sick at the thought. He had to do something. Protect the god in some way. Tony wasn't about to see him tortured more. He didn't care how far he had to go. But how? How could he save Loki from what was his own doing?


	7. Chapter 7

"So you've come to gloat." Those were Loki's first words to Tony when he entered the cell room. Loki was once again in a round clear container. It looked the same but It was much more capable, according to Fury. Loki sat in the middle of the cell, his back to Tony. The god's words knifed Tony in the heart. "You won me over."

"That was never my intention."

"Gaining my trust. My..." Loki seemed to be unable to say the word. It caught in his throat.

"I thought you were after something from me." Stark said leaning on the wall casually. Still Loki didn't turn around.

"I don't appreciate being a bug under a microscope. I know the others are listening. What is it your trying to get out of me?" Loki's shoulder stiffened. He was putting up his emotional shields again. Tony realized he sounded like he was trying to get Loki to confess something. He looked up at the cameras placed around the area.

"You are listening aren't you?" Tony asked who ever was on the other end. "Well we can't have that." Tony whipped out his portable device and quickly hacked SHIELD. Turning off the cameras and bugs for the cell room.

"Okay we have about 10, 20 minutes tops before some one breaks in here. We're completely alone now. Loki I'm not trying to get anything out of you."

"Then what do you want?" There was silence as Tony considered the question.

"You." Tony finally said.

"How am I suppose to believe that, again. It only works once Stark." Loki's voice spit venom. Then he softened a little. "You had me so why did you let me go if you wanted me so bad?" There was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"As I recall the other Avengers interrupted us. I had nothing to do with that. Also it was more like you had me...strapped to a rock"

"I believed you for one second I trusted you. I thought..." Loki's voice broke laden with pain. "Never again." He said more firmly.

"I didn't..." Tony protested.

"You didn't what Stark? You didn't play games with my mind?" His voice got louder with every word. "You didn't claw your way in to my heart? You didn't gain my affections and then call in the others when I was at your mercy? You didn't make me..."

"I didn't make you do anything! I was strapped to a fucking table! I had no way to escape!"

"You never were helpless."

"Well excuse me for not acting convincing but I _was_ helpless." Tony heard the pleading in his own voice behind the sarcasm.

"You had the others just a call away didn't you? There's no other reason you would let me keep you there for so long." Tony sighed. The god was completely blind to the facts. Now he was trying to find excuses to be blind. "When they didn't come and get you the next day I should have known. But no I was stupid! I let you make me think that you were helpless!" The venom crept back in to his voice.

"I was!"

"Then why? Why did you do those things to me? Why did you make me believe that you could ever..." Loki still couldn't say it. "Just tell me why."

"Loki. I was strapped to a table looking at no way to escape."

"So you took the only way you could think of to get out." Loki cut him off. "But why like that?" He posed a much different question. It was barely a whisper but Stark could still hear it. "Tell me if I unstrapped you would you have run?"

"Yes, at first. Then after I..."

"After you tricked me."

"After I knew that you might return my affections I would have stayed." Tony pleaded again. Something he wasn't use to having to do.

"Then why did you send for the other avengers to rescue you? Why!"

"I didn't! For the last time why won't you just believe me!" Anger was taking over the pleading. Anger that the trickster was blind to what Tony was saying.

There was a long silence before Loki said. "What do you want? Why do you say these things? What is your goal? Why?"

"Your the trickster not me! What is it you want? Why did you take me and only me!" Tony took breath to calm himself. "There must have been a reason."

"What was the reason for_ your _tricks _your _lies Stark? Were you so desperate for escape, could you think of nothing else. Why did you have to do what you did to me?"

"What I did to you!" He was losing his temper fast. He was biting back when he should be trying to amend things. "What about what you did to me! You starved me! You were going to keep me there, torture me, and make me destroy the world! Wasn't that your plan!" He was roaring now.

Loki didn't reply for a while.

"I would never have hurt you after..." Loki still couldn't say it. "After what happened." Tony realized that he was clenching his fists. Slowly he released them letting the blood flow back in to his fingers. "What is it that you want." Loki said again quietly, warn out. "You've won. Claim your prize and stop toying with me." Hearing Loki's voice so defeated Stark calmed down. Part of his mind registered that he had won. But he wasn't celebrating. It was a fight he didn't want to win.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry." Tony said. It was the first time he could remember saying it genuinely. He was sorry. Sorry for all he had put the god through. Not that it was his fault but some part of him wanted to claim guilt if it would make Loki feel better.

"Tony I can never trust you. Last time I did you betrayed me. If you say you love me I will assume there is something you want from me more that just a return of my affections. No matter what you say I will not believe it because I know you will do anything to get what you want. No matter how many you have to torture or kill in the process. So everything you do, anything you make me feel I will take as just another way to get what you want." Loki slowly rose to his feet. "Couldn't you find another way? Another person to do this to?" Loki turned. Tony's heart jumped out of his chest seeing the god's beauty again, now that he recognized the way his heart longed for the man. Loki walked all the way to the very edge of the glass. He put both hands on the wall and stared at Stark. "I've already had enough."

Loki slowly let his magic slip and show his scars. Large streaks bleeding from his eyes. They were flaming red and just recently starting to heal. All over Loki's face were burn marks turning black. His lips were torn in two places. One in the lower corner and another in the middle of the top lip. Around his lips were recently scabbed over holes. Like...like some one had sewn his lips shut. Stark gulped at the idea. What had they done to him?

"Please just leave me alone." Loki whispered as he turned back in to his regular shape.

"I love you." Tony whispered back putting his hands on the wall to match Loki's.

"How can I believe it is really true." Loki looked at him sad eyes pleading with Stark to say the words to win his heart, but Tony didn't know what they were.

"Well according to you you can't."

"You are the only one who can fix that." Loki looked deep in to his eyes.

"That's me I can fix anything."

"Even your big ego?" Loki said eyes becoming more playful every second.

Tony laughed "I've missed exchanging words with you."

"Worse come back ever Stark if you want to tangle words with me you need to step it up."

"How about we tangle bed sheets together instead? I can promise you a good time" Tony winked.

BOOM!

Again they were interrupted. It was Thor this time

"Can't we get two seconds of privacy?" Tony asked. Thor marched in and grabbed Tony by the collar slamming him in to the wall.

"What did you do to him!" Thor yelled in tony's face.

"Okay first have you ever heard of breath mints because I think I'm going to pass out." Loki giggled at the words.

"I must agree brother."

Thor growled at him.

"Second I didn't do anything." Tony continued.

"The man of fury said they were going to try and get information out of him." Loki's ears perked up at this.

"That's them not me!" Tony protested. Every one was misunderstanding him today.

"Thor he's right." Natasha nimbly stepped over the rubble of the door.

"Were is the rest?" Tony asked. "Isn't this suppose to be some rescue or something?"

"We figured only a small number was needed for the situation. The rest are on backup." She answered indifferently.

"So he's the mussels and your the brains?" Thor growled again at Tony's words.

"I will ask you one more time mortal, what have you done to my brother."

"And I'll tell you one more time I've done nothing."

"I would disagree with that." Loki sniffed.

"Hey how about what you did to me." Tony tried to turn his head to see Loki but he was still being held on the wall by Thor. After a second of intense staring in to Tony's eyes Thor decided to let him go. To Tony's credit he didn't slump to the ground, nearly, but he managed to stand.

"If every thing is under control perhaps we should go to another room." Natasha suggested.

"No stay. I would like to see this." A twisted smile crossed Loki's face.

"It _is_ about him. I think we owe it to him." Tony said.

"Tony we're discussing your actions."

"No we were discussing what SHIELD intends to do with Loki. He should be part of this conversation." Tony reasoned.

"Leave Loki alone. He has suffered enough back on Asgard!" Thor shouted

"Ive seen." Tony said more serious now. "Loki show them. They have to see to understand." They all turned to Loki.

"Never! " His face twisted cold and hard. Venom dripped from is voice. Shit the cold Loki was back. Now there was no getting anything out of him. Then an angry voice came over the speakers.

"You all better get in here right now. Don't make me come in there and get you!" Fury yelled.

"Let us go." Thor said as he turned. Natasha followed him.

"Come on guys are you afraid of a little fury?"

"Stark I need to speak to you alone." Natasha said motioning for Tony to follow her. He turned to look back at Loki as he left but the god had his back to him.

Tony followed Natasha out of the room and through the destroyed door way. SHIELD agents were already there covering up the damage. "So what's up." He asked as Natasha pulled him aside.

"Bruce told me." She started.


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought he said he didn't tell anyone."

"Tony, The man needed some on to talk to. I asked him, he didn't come running to me. He just needed to get it off his chest."

"I commend him on his choice." Stark hoped the sarcasm wasn't too tangible. "So I take it every one knows now."

"I promise to keep it a secret as long as it doesn't endanger any one else."

"Your a spy."

"Tony I'm your friend."

"At one point I might have trusted you but now I know every thing about you is fake."

"Look if your still mad about that..."

"I'm over it." Tony said quickly. "So why are we having this conversation."

"I just wanted to make sure you know Loki's just toying with you. He's playing games. Your just another form of entertainment to him, nothing more. What ever he said or did was just another way to get you to do his bidding. You understand that right?"

"I don't need advice from you." Tony felt odd having Loki accused of doing the things Stark was accused of doing to him.

"I don't want you to do anything..."

"That will endanger SHIELD I know."

"Tony...don't do any thing stupid."

"Okay boss."

On the way home Tony stopped at the liquor store. He gapped the worst most sorrow-drowning effective alcohol he could find. The guy at the counter gave him a weird look. He wasn't sure if it was because of the amount of alcohol or the fact that Stark had never shopped there before. Normally he had a stock brought in by one of his servants. Ever sense Bruce came to stay he had been so busy not getting drunk, one of his least favorite past times, that the stock was empty without him knowing. He could wait for someone to go get some for him but Tony needed it now.

He opened one of the bottles in the car and proceeded to drain its toxic contents by the time he returned home. Already a little unsteady, not drunk but getting there. The alcohol was defiantly strong. He entered the house to find a note from Bruce saying he would be back later. Just as well, Tony thought, he didn't need any one telling him not to drink. He was getting drunk tonight and that was that. He didn't want to hurt Bruce, he knew that when he was really plastered he tended to hurt people.

Tony opened the second bottle in his room. "JARVIS make sure I'm not disturbed."

"Sir I don't think that is a good idea."

"Your not suppose to think and don't pretend you care."

"You programed me for that."

"Remind me to reprogram you in the morning."

"Yes sir." If it was possible for a machine to sound dejected this one did. Maybe it was the second bottle kicking in.

Drowning it Tony found his way, a little more unsteady then usual, to the side of his bed. He just wanted to forget it all. Steve and his stiffness, Fury and his talk of torture, Thor and his love for his brother, Natasha and her fake friendship. Loki and his... what? Blindness? Refusal to listen? Or maybe it was just his refusal in general. Stark was not use to being refused anything. When he was, very rare, he fought even harder for it. So how to fight for Loki?

Stark shook his head dislodging thoughts. He was going to forget it all. The familiar drunk haze set over his mind. The fantasies started. Usually he imagined putting the moves on some new chick down the streets but tonight it was different. Loki wouldn't leave his mind.

First his words haunted Tony. _"Gaining my trust. My...". "You had me so why did you let me go if you wanted me so bad?". _Yes Tony did want Loki. He wanted Loki so bad. It was a fucking amazing feeling enhanced by the alcohol. He wanted the god of mischief, now.

Tony's mind conjured up Loki's touch again. Tony moaned softly as he remembered that feeling. He imagined the soft pale skin in contrast to his own. Loki's thin lips curling under his in a smile. Loki's long fingers pushing in to the sensitive flesh around the arc reactor. Tony smiled what he wouldn't give to have the god at the moment. To defile him right then and there.

He let his mind slip in to total ignorance of his surroundings. He fell off the bed at some point and on to the floor. After bottle I-don't-even-know-what-number the floor could have been a silk bed on a cloud for all he knew.

Then something annoying poked at him. He felt something on his arm. Looking down he realized that he had passed out on the floor. Sitting up he fell back down because the effort was too much. Tony had some strength left, he reasoned, enough to get one last drink. He garbed the half empty bottle next to him and half drank half spilled it down his shirt. The annoying poking started again. "Who...?" Tony tried to say more but there was a green mist hanging over his left arm. His brain was too over loaded by the sight to form words.

"Oh." He said after a second.

"It's me." Said a voice he would recognize any were. Loki.

**Note- I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm not going to be able to write as much but I promise I'll write as much as I can. You have my word, **_**thou you thrust your dagger through my eye I will not flinch**_**. P.S hugs to who ever gets that reference! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Why didn't you tell me you could talk to me like this, mind communication or what ever?" Tony slurred. Trying to pretend like he was in control. It must have been some alcohol induced illusion but he would play along.

"I just needed to escape my body and you're the first person I thought of."

"Well that's nice."Tony smiled. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to sleep." Tony rolled over and tried to ignore the mist. Loki chuckled and poked him awake again.

"Your not much of a conversationist tonight."

"Wait why do you have to 'escape your body'?" Stark said snapping up. He tried to clear his mind. He didn't know what he could do for Loki but if he was under torture he didn't want the god to be all alone.

"It is nothing you need to worry about." Loki's disembodied voice sounded a little tense.

"Come on just tell me." Tony was in no condition for games.

"I've been through worse." Loki sniffed.

"I've seen. I'm sorry. So sorry." The alcohol was making him sentimental. "So so so sorry. For every thing. It's all my fault. I should have done something. So so so very sorry."

"It's okay Stark I heal fast."

"What?"

"The wounds will all be gone by the morning."

"What wounds? What are they doing to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki's voice was stiff. Tony was about to argue but JARVIS cut him off.

"Sir, sorry to wake you but Dr. Banner is over riding my systems." JARVIS's voice interrupted Tony's argument.

"What's he doing here?" Tony asked nobody in particular.

"I called him."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to get any funny ideas about coming to rescue me."

"Sir, I'm sorry Dr. Banner is not the best hacker but he will be through in a moment. You might want to consider a new security system.

"I love you." Tony whispered to Loki's mist hoping the man could see the look in his eyes. Too drunk to care what he was saying. He needed to say it out loud before Bruce showed up.

Bruce chose that moment to enter. "Tony..." He didn't know what to say. It was plain from his expression that Tony looked like shit, worse then shit. Bruce ran over to him and helped him up.

"Hey meet our esteemed guest." Tony motioned to Loki's mist.

"I've seen." Bruce ignored Loki and concentrated on Tony.

"So you see it too?"

"Yes Tony. He found me and told me you needed help."

"False alarm, I'm fine." Tony muttered attempting to stand but Bruce forced him down.

"Who did this to you? You haven't drunk like this in so long."

"I might have some blame there." Loki admitted.

"No! It's all my fault..." Tony slurred again. Then he started blacking out.

"Tony..." Loki's voice was soft reminding him to stay awake just to hear it some more. It was the first time Loki had ever said his first name. "I need you not to do anything that would get you in trouble to night. I'm sorry about this." Tony felt Loki's magic invade him, this time in his brain. Loki slowly parted the effects of the alcohol.

After a second Tony registered that he felt like he hadn't drunk anything. "Now I can come get you!" Tony stood up and made for the door. With his mind clear Stark knew what he had to do. Bruce stood and tried to grab him but Tony was fast.

Loki was faster. "I can't have you doing that." He said sadly. Then he blocked his voice from Bruce for the next part. "I wish I could, Stark. I want to see you again but not like this." Tony felt his whole body getting heavier and suddenly he was really blacking out. "Take good care of him Banner." Was the last thing he heard and then he was out cold.

Tony awoke in his bed. The sheets were arranged nicely around him, not like he had slept in them at all. What had he been doing last night? Wasn't he suppose to have a major hang over? Suddenly a shock of memories woke him up quickly. Loki's voice, Bruce helping him, Loki being tortured, and finally Tony blacking out.

Was it really just some alcohol induced illusion? How could he know? Going up to Loki and asking him was embarrassing at least. He would have to admit he was thinking about the god and if it was an illusion Loki would have a good laugh at him. Bruce would be able to help him out, assuming that he wasn't another part of the illusion.

"Hey your up." Bruce entered the room holding a breakfast tray, as if summoned by the thought..

"Before you say anything, last night..."

"Was real."

"Loki found you?"

"Gave me quite a scare as well."

"I can imagine." Tony sat up taking it all in. It was all real. Bruce placed the tray next to Tony and sat down next to him. bruce leaned forward and pressed his hand to Tony's forehead.

"No fever that's good. How do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine actually. He really took away _all _the effects."

"Tony you shouldn't have..."

"I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Tony snapped.

"Your right I'm just worried about you."

"I _am_ known to be self destructive". A twisted smile formed on Tony's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

They ate breakfast in silence. At first Tony was panicked. They had been torturing Loki last night! He had to get the god out before they did more! Then as Bruce's soft voice calmed him down he became more rational. He had to have a plan to get Loki out of that cell and far away from here. Tony thought about his friends too. They would all be pissed, perhaps for some there would be no repairing the damage.

He would do his best. For some people the choices Tony was given, betray his friends or watch them torture his love, would lead to hours of weighing the pros and cons. But not Tony Stark. He was going to rescues the god of mischief, he might betray his friends in the process but he could fix that. He couldn't fix all the scars on Loki's body either, but he could make sure no more were put on there.

What if that was Loki's plan? Make him betray his friends? It lurked in the back of his mind festering waiting for the right moment, the right proof, to appear.

Bruce was in the lab when Tony found him. "Hey big guy."

"Tony!" Bruce swiveled around surprised. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Bruce I'm going out! If I'm not back It's been nice working with you." Tony started he didn't have a big speech or anything he kept it short and simple. "I'm going to res..."

"Tony don't tell me anything and I won't have to lie when they come questioning." Bruce said gently. He took off his glasses and rubbed at his forehead. "We all know I'm not the best liar."

"Thank you." Tony was really thankful for Bruce. For all he had done. Bruce was the only one he was saying goodbye to. The others wouldn't be as understanding. But Bruce he understood, he wasn't another SHIELD dog. He believed in justice of another form then the conventional.

"It has been a pleasure working with you."

"You too doc." Tony saluted him and was out the door.

Tony didn't think about what the others would say when he was gone. He didn't think about how he would be treated if he came back. He didn't think of the looks on their faces as he would blast through and rescue the very force that was here to destroy him. He didn't think of the high possibility that Loki wouldn't be as forgiving this time. He just did. That's what Stark was best at anyways. Not thinking, just doing.

The Ironman suit was in a case next to him. Tony didn't really have a plan beyond walking in and blasting Loki out of there. Tony trusted in the gods want for freedom that even if he wouldn't let Tony rescue him he would take the opportunity Stark gave him to get out. Either way he was getting the trickster out if there.

"Stark!" Fury roared. Great hardly in the building and there's already a complication.

"Yes dear." Said Tony in a mockingly sweet tone. He didn't turn from his path just kept walking as the man reached him. Stark wanted to reach the doors of Loki's cage before he declared himself a threat. SHIELD didn't like threats.

"There's something funny going on."

"Whose the joker. Don't tell me Steve gained a sense of humor?" Tony's eyes went wide in mock horror

"It's you Tony." Said Steve walking up and matching his pace, occupying Tony's other side. He was surrounded.

"I thought we already established that I think everything is funny."

"This isn't a game Tony. You can't play with the future and safety of the earth."

"I'm not."

"Tony you know something."

"Nope."

"It wasn't a question." Fury growled.

"What's going on with Loki?" Steve asked nicer.

"_You_ were torturing him last night, you should know."

"And how would you know that." Fury sneered.

"Your whole SHIELD program has a pathetic security system I've hacked it so many times I could do it with my eyes closed." Tony recovered quickly from his mistake.

"We have the best security." Steve stiffened.

"Steve I was talking about computer wise, not that you would know anything about that."

"Boy's we are dealing with a threat here, Tony what do you know."

"What are you going to do, beat it out of me?"

"Your not a criminal threat we would have no reason to resort to such actions." Steve tried to reassure him.

"Not yet." Fury put in.

"Are you accusing me of treason. You'd better have some evidence."

"What did you say to Loki that you couldn't say in front of us." Steve asked referring to the earlier incident.

"Are you Jealous cap?"

"Tony tell us why and we'll let it drop."

"Can't you trust me?"

"Never." Fury growled.

"I would if I knew that what you are doing is purely for the good of the people and not your own." Steve retorted. Finally they reached the door, newly repaired, to Loki's chamber. Tony was tired of lying.

"I forbid you to go in there." Fury said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Guys, I got this under control. Tony said as he turned towards them. He opened the case containing his suit and raised it to his chest. First the chest clamped around him and the arms extended to cover him. All over his body he felt metal cover his weakness, soft human skin. The legs fixed themselves and all the plates slid in to place. Last the helmet closed to the sight of Steve's startled face and Fury's angry one. He was Ironman here to do what he did best.

"Take off the suit!"

"Let's rock and roll." He muttered. Tony blasted the door open to the chamber containing Loki's cell.


	12. Chapter 12

At the sight of Stark Loki's eyes widened. "Stand back!" Stark's voice commanded as he once again blasted at the cage. Loki jumped to one side. Tony turned to see what Fury was doing, expecting a knife in his back any second.

"Red alert!" Fury yelled in to his walkie talkie. Steve was running to get his shield and Fury was glaring at Tony.

"If you attempt to break through that barrier Stark I will not hesitate to kill you."

Tony turned back to the cage expecting it to be busted wide open but it wasn't.

"It's too strong Stark even for your great armor." Thor yelled just arriving.

"Well maybe you'd like to help me out. He is your brother." Tony growled.

"Take the suit off Stark." Clint had arrived, followed closely be Natasha. Her face was disapproving. Steve was standing with them as well. They were all together here to stop him, minus Bruce.

"Stark." Loki's voice was unreadable.

"I'm getting you out!" Tony yelled. Loki's expression was a mix of relief, anger, and curiosity.

"Stark I'm warning you..." Fury growled.

"Let us combine our power then." Loki smiled and pointed to the small dent that Stark's first blast had made. Together Tony's blue and Loki's green light concentrated at one point. In seconds the cage had a hole in it. A small hole but a hole nun the less.

"Stark!" Loki warned as an arrow came flying at him. Tony turned to see the other Avengers snapping out of their daze and preparing to attack.

"We have a hostile in sector 11!" Fury was yelling at people through the walkie talkie.

Clint's arrow was well aimed but Loki's warning did the trick. Tony threw himself aside as the arrow blew up. When the smoke cleared the other Avengers stared in shock as Tony and Loki leapt over them. A gaping hole in the cage, provided ironically by clint's arrow had freed Loki

Fleeing as their lives depend on it they ran full tilt down the halls, Tony taking the lead. He looked at the god worried as he stumbled. "You okay?" He asked as they raced through SHIELD head quarters. Around them people stared and some even tried to stop them. Tony hoped he didn't hurt to many of people. He blasted opened the doors and Loki covered their backs.

"Using too much magic." Loki said through gritted teeth. Tony observed that blood-stains had began to appear on Loki's clothing.

Suddenly the Avengers caught up. Tony grabbed Loki and hurled them behind a desk as another one of clint's arrows nearly got them. They both cowered be hind the up-turned desk hoping for some protection from Natasha's deadly aim. Thor's hammer came crashing through the desk a moment later, followed by Steve's shield. Dodging Tony ended up on top of Loki. The hammer smashed the rest of the desk to pieces giving Clint and Natasha a clear shot, which they both took gladly. Tony bent over Loki shielding the god from the bullets.

Clint's arrow hit its target this time. It lodged it's self in Tony's back, a shot that would have killed him had he not been wearing the suit. He didn't need JARVIS's voice to tell him the damage was great. Looking down at the smaller man beneath him his helmet opened. Tony's suit shuttered as Clint's arrow tried to over ride his systems.

"Malfunction." Tony explained. "JARVIS! Fix it." The AI grumbled something about the difficulties.

Loki leaned in and kissed Tony passionately.

"That's distracting."

"I had to in case it was the last time..."

"We're not going to die here. I'm Ironman they can't kill me!"

BOOM!

Some SHIElD agent threw a grenade at them. The blast was small but concentrated. Tony looked down making sure nothing had happened to Loki. The god moaned in pain and Stark realized that he was crushing Loki with his body weight.

"I'm sorry."

"Your saying that way to much lately." Loki smiled. A green glow emanated from him. He got up, lifting the man of iron as if he weighed nothing Loki shot off in to the sky. Dam! Tony was hoping not to have to leave by this route. He didn't want to damage too much SHIELD property.

"NO BROTHER!" Came Thor's furious roar from beneath them. His hammer once again shot after them. This time it hit Loki in the back. Tony watched as Loki's face contorted in pain and they faltered in the air. But he kept going, determined to put as much distance between them and SHIELD. Tony could feel Loki's body shaking with the effort to keep them air born. Three of Clint's arrows hit Loki, one in the shoulder, one in the back and one on his calf. The god's grip loosened as they started to lose altitude.

"JARVIS put everything you've got in to the thrusters."

"For once I agree with you." Tony tighten his own grip on the god's waist as he blasted off in to the sky. Loki yelled in pain as they took off, his Injuries were suddenly assaulted by the crisp morning air rushing passed them.

"Why didn't you do this before?" Loki yelled over the wind.

"I didn't want to cause to much damage. Why didn't _you_ do this before?"

"I'm very short on energy and I'd like to conserve it." Loki's reply was simple and logical, Tony's was stupid and week.


	13. Chapter 13

"0% power." JARVIS's calm voice said as they reached the tower. Loki closed his eyes bracing for the impact. Tony fell out of the sky landing on his back, cradling him. Stark hit the deck hard his, body creating a long track of dented floor, more rebuilding to be done. Then another problem presented its self. Tony's momentum was going to cary him right through his huge glass window! This was no problem for his suit but it was a different story for the unprotected Loki. Thinking quickly he throw Loki's limp body as far away from the glass as the space would allow. CRASH! Tony smashed through the window shattering every panel. Shards fell around him and covered the floor.

Stark picked himself up and ran to Loki's side. Please don't let him be dead! Loki lay motionless surrounded by shattered glass and torn up wood. A large splinter of the deck protruded from Loki shoulder. He was paler then normal, losing a lot of blood. In fact Loki was now sitting in a pool of it. Cuts that had been faint scars now reopened and bleed freely. The lines on his face became sharper and the scars appeared again.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Tony placed a hand on Loki's neck. There was still a pulse! Faint but he was alive! Tony sat back and sighed. The mission wasn't a complete disaster but it was close. SHIELD and the Avengers would come looking for them soon. Stark tower would be the first place they would look. The security could hold up for... 2 hours max. They had to get moving but Tony feared in Loki's current state they wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

Loki opened his green eyes and looked at Tony. Stark looked back at him, alive, breathing, and no longer captive. "Your free."

"Why?"

"Lets not start this now please. I don't want to argue with you sitting in a pool of your own blood."

"Why."

"I love you."

"And we're back to this." Loki sighed and looked away.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Were you listening to anything I said."

"Were _you _listening to anything _I _said."

"Stark..."

"Call me Tony."

"Tony..."

"Wholly Shit!" Bruce interrupted them again.

"Okay seriously we can't get some privacy?" Tony sighed.

"What the hell happened!"

"You said not to tell you." Tony retorted.

"So now I'm your dirty little secret?" Loki scoffed.

"Look... Bruce we could use some help here."

"You get the suit off and I'll look at your arm."

"My arm...?" Tony looked down. Blood seeped from his armor which was crushed around his arm. Then he began to feel the pain. Tony bit his lip and when to the take off station, which was thankfully intact. Bruce leaned over Loki.

"I don't even know were to start." He mumbled.

"Getting me to a more comfortable place might do." Loki grunted.

"Your right." Bruce flushed at his mistake. Once Tony had gotten his suit off he helped Bruce to transport the god to his bed. Loki grunted a few times but never cried out even as his face showed plainly he was in grate pain.

"So you were saying that you've been through worse?" Tony asked looking down at the man.

"I had endured worse yes." Loki's voice was soft and distant.

"How? How did you even survive this?" Bruce asked.

"We god's are not immortal but we are strong."

"Still I don't see how anything could top this." Tony placed Loki gently as possible on the bed sheets.

"Stark...I was forcibly dragged over the land by a giant with wings like a crow. He flew close to the ground until every bone in my legs were broken. Then he passed over glaciers till there was no skin left on my back. All the while my hands were stuck to him and when I was let free I found both shoulders and wrists dislocated. Still I had to walk back to Asgard." Loki didn't look them in the eyes as he told his tale. He stated it like facts, unfeeling. Tony and Bruce fell silent at this, sick at imagining the feeling of being skinned by a glacier.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lets get you cleaned up so that those wounds don't fester." Bruce broke the silence standing up and exiting the room to look for the medical care.

"How long can we stay here?" Loki asked when he had left.

"I'd give it another hour to be on the safe side."

"Then I don't have much time to heal." Loki sat up painfully.

"Hey take it easy!" Tony said pushing him gently back. "First let's get a look at those wounds." Tony slowly started to undo the god's elaborate costume. "How do you even get in to this."

"It's easier with magic." Loki whispered. Tony looked down to find the material disagreeing in his hands. He was left in only a pair of green boxers, very revealing green boxers.

"Well that was quick." Tony tried not to stare at the god's desirable body finally revealed. If he wasn't so covered in blood Tony would be tempted to take Loki right now, never mind Bruce. Loki suddenly flipped over on to his stomach.

"Is that how we are going to play?" A smirk crept across Tony's face.

"Don't flatter yourself Stark." Then Tony noticed the three broken arrow heads and a few splinters protruding from Loki's slender back. This is were most of the blood was coming from. Tony winced thinking of the pain the man must be in.

Bruce entered. He faltered, for the second time interrupting Tony and Loki.

"How...?" Bruce thought Tony couldn't be that fast at removing cloths.

"Magic."

"Ah."

"Doctor I could use some help with these arrows."

"Oh...right...arrows." Bruce hurried over.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Tonys stood up quickly and exited the room leaving Bruce to deal with the god.

Tony let his mask slip the minute he was out the door. He couldn't believe what they had done to Loki! He was outraged! What the hell were they thinking! Hadn't Thor told them what Loki had suffered on Asgard! Tony had only heard a portion of what had happened but he was beginning to piece it together. If Tony remembered his mythology correctly, he had studied some after the battle with Loki, Loki was the god that every one dumped on. He was the one that all the enemies of Asgard chose to get at the other gods through him. From the looks of Loki this was true.

Tony pored himself a large glass of alcohol and went down to the lab. He knew he should be with Loki right now. Apologizing and making him stay, but Tony needed a break a second to collect himself.

The lab was just as he had left it. He ran his hands along the cold metal. They had to get out of here he knew. SHIELD would arrive soon. He was going to leave it all behind. Tony had never thought of that before.

His lab, his safe haven, his suit, his armor, all gone. Tony closed his eyes and walked the length of the lab. He opened them when he reached the opposite wall. A blank wall, like an empty page, waiting to be explored. He called himself adventurous and daring. He was known do things without thinking. He was noted for being flippant about everything in his life. He was Ironman, no weakness no flaws. He could have any thing he wanted. When something couldn't be made because they didn't have the technology he invented the technology. Stark was Tony's shell, his shield, and his armor. Was he willing to shed it for Loki?

Tony entered his bedroom, the one containing the god of mischief. "So hows the wounded god?" He quirked a smile. "Where is he any ways?" Tony looked around. No trickster in sight. Bruce looked up, he was sitting on the floor hands in his lap.

"He said...he said to tell you 'I reject your offer on the bed sheets'." Bruce said trying not to laugh. "I don't even want to know the story behind that!"

"He's gone."

"Right out the window."

"Why the hell did you let him go!"

"I couldn't do anything. My hands were tied literately." Bruce raised his hands from his lap. They indeed had green strands tying them together, attaching Bruce to the floor. Not that the man looked too pissed about it.

"SHIT!" Tony ran to the broken window. "That son of a bitch!" He looked over the railing. There off in the distance was a figure floating in the sky. "GET BACK HERE YOU! BASTARD!" Tony screamed at the figure but the wind swept his voice away. "I LOVED YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tony sank to his knees tears flowing down his cheeks. Then a voice amplified by a speaker sent a shot of dread in to Stark's heart.

"This is SHIELD. We have the building surrounded! Come out unarmed with your hands in the air!"

Authors note- I apologize for the mistakes. I write these quickly but I do go over them. Unfortunately I just don't have the time to make them completely error free. I try! So once again sorry. Hope you can still enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

"Bruce?" Tony whispered. "What should I do?" His voice cracked. Bruce walked calmly up to the devastated man. He put a large comforting hand on Tony's shaking shoulder. Bruce was silent sensing it was more Tony asking himself then Bruce.

"Please exit the building or we will open fire!"

"I'm going." Tony looked up at Bruce. "There's not much left for me here as it is."

"Okay. Do you need me to buy you time?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"So...this is goodbye."

"Will you be okay?"

"With the other guy around..." Bruce raised his eyebrows "well I'm sure you'll have a lot of rebuilding to do when you get back." Assuming he came back. The unsaid words hang in the air.

"Good luck then." Tony stood up composing himself. The wind dried his tears. He held out his hand and Bruce shook it. Then he turned to go. Tony left Bruce without a backwards glance. He realized that his qualms about leaving weren't just about him, for once. Bruce would be effected as well, possibly interrogated about Tony's whereabouts.

"JARVIS."

"Yes sir."

"Get out the suit."

"You trashed it sir."

"No the new one that I can take off and on without your assistance."

"It has not been properly tested yet, sir. It will go on but the chances of it coming off are slim. I have more tests to run before you try it on."

"Have I ever cared? Run your tests while I'm flying."

"This is not a good idea, sir."

"You got a better one?"

"I was not programed for this situation."

"Well neither was I, so lets get going."

"Sir..."

"Just get the suit!"

The moment the suit fully covered his body Tony took off. "How's it holding up?"

"As if you would care." JARVIS's voice came through his helmet. Tony smiled.

He could see Loki ahead. It was about lunch time, the city bellow them hummed with the usual hustle and bustle and sun hung high in the sky.

Tony was getting closer to Loki as every second as Loki was getting closer to the ocean. Soon Tony could see Loki clearly. Blood streamed down and soaked his cloths and his flight was staggered. He would fall a few inches and then come back up. By now Loki must know Tony was there but neither of them said anything. Finally Tony over took him. With a sudden blast he came up right behind the god and swept him up in to his arms.

"So were is a pretty one like you going all by your self?" Tony smiled down at the man in his arms.

"Get your hands off of me!" Loki growled. His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth.

"Look can't you just except my help?"

"What do you want with me?"

"I've already answered that."

"No you haven't, Stark."

"Can we for once not argue?"

"Your avoiding the question."

"And I'm doing a good job at it as well."

"Put me down."

"No." Tony tightened his grip on the man. Loki's face screwed-up in pain and he held back a yell. "Sorry." Tony blush remembering Loki's injuries. He loosened his grip. Then at that very moment, the second Tony's hands held him more gently, the trickster slipped out of his arms. Loki dropped a few feat and then regained his balance.

"Get back here!" Tony was hot on his tail this time.

"Give me one good reason why!" Loki looked over his shoulder and suddenly dropped a few more feet.

"I'll knock you out of the sky if you don't!"

"Do your worst!" Loki turned and blasted a net of green at him. Tony shot up in to the sky avoiding it.

"Come on I want to help you."

"You are incapable of helping anyone Stark, least of all me."

"I resent that." Tony swooped in and cuffed the trickster on the side of his head. Tony must have misjudged his strength or Loki underestimated his magic because the god began to drop like a lead weight. "How many times do I have to save your ass?" Tony shot after him reaching out the grab Loki from his free fall. His attention was so focused on Loki he didn't see the building until it was to late. "SHIT!"


	16. Chapter 16

Tony once again braced for impact, cradling the god's limp body. CRASH! Ironman came smashing to the ground. Wood went every where! Splinters and dust flying around. They went through the roof of the building but they managed to stay on one story. Tony looked down at Loki. His eye's were open and he was alive. Extremely injured by now, but alive.

"Three crashes in one day. That's a record." Tony muttered. He looked around dazed. The room was quaint. Green walls, a single bed, and a desk, but no personal belongings or effects to the walls.

"Remind me never to fly with you again." Loki groaned sitting up, he was on top of Tony.

"Well next time don't run away and I won't have to get you."

"Tony I..." Loki's retort was cut short by a scream. They both looked up expecting to see a startled old lady or something.

It was Pepper. What the hell was she doing here! "Tony is that you?" She asked. She held a gun in front of her and her hands were shaking. Her pale face was outlined by a mass of red hair, making her look even more pale.

"Yep It's me!" Tony stood up accidentally dumping Loki on to the ground.

"A little warning first?" The god said disgruntled as he made contact with the unforgiving ground.

"What are you...what is he...Tony what...?"

"It's a long story." Was all he could say.

"I'm calling Steve."

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Okay..." Tony passed trying to collect himself. Why did she want to call Steve of all people? "Basically...um..."

"How?" Pepper's eyes widened at the amount of blood now pooling on to the carpet from Loki.

"So what are you doing here?" Tony tried to divert her attention.

"Tony I'm aloud to take a vacation once in a while. It just happens to be my sister is getting married and I'm here to help."

"You have a sister?" Tony was now completely lost. Pepper sighed.

"I'm not giving that a response."

"You just did."

"Tony...that's not the issue right now. The issue is that the super villain Loki is bleeding all over my sisters carpet."

"I'll replace it." Tony volunteered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a nice guy."

"No..." Pepper was not in the mood for Tony right now. "Why is he here?"

"I'm not here. I'm leaving." Loki announced getting up painfully.

"Oh no your not!" Tony clamped a hand on the trickster. Loki squirmed in pain but Tony wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"Tony...!" Pepper warned nearly reaching her limit.

"He escaped!" Tony said a bright idea finally entering his head. "I'm bringing him back to SHIELD."

"Well I'll call them." Pepper turned to go.

"Miss Potts I would much appreciate you not doing that." Loki spoke to her for the first time.

"Why is that?" She turned arching her eyebrows at him.

"Listen I can't tell you all the details." Tony started. Pepper rolled her eyes. "but we need to get out of town fast. Please?"

"Fine!" She threw up her hands. "You can take my car, well your car, it's out front."

"Thank you so much."

"First let me get bandages for him." She left the room.

"Your girlfriend is quite accommodating." Loki remarked once she had gone.

"She's use to it."

"I wander is she would mind sharing, you." Loki grinned looking down at the smaller man. Tony's stomach flipped, those eye's were so seductive he felt like he was drowning in them. Was this what it was like to be on the receiving end of his own seduction?

"Only if you say please." Tony flashed a smile at the god trying to keep his cool.

"It's ready!" Pepper called from down stairs.

"We should go." Tony marched out of the room.

"Stark wait!" Tony heard Loki yell after him. it wasn't like the god to beg him to come back. Tony back petaled in to the room.

"I am quite ashamed to have to ask you this but I do believe that I shall not make it to the car." Loki was leaning heavily on a bed post.


	17. Chapter 17

"Right...injuries." Tony had forgotten for a second. He came over and lifted the man up.

"Hey! I said a hand not...this!" Loki protested.

"Keep quiet or I'll dump you." Tony warned smiling.

"You wouldn't..." Loki trailed off seeing the look in the Stark's eyes. He decided that more injury wasn't worth the risk. Tony wouldn't drop Loki in his current state but he didn't intend for the god to know that.

Getting Loki to the car was easy, short walk, minimal struggle. Getting Loki in the car was less. They got to the living room and Tony lay Loki down on the couch. Pepper tried to help Loki with his wounds but he shrugged her off saying he didn't need the help of a mortal. Tony stood over him.

"What are we going to do with you. I can't have you bleeding all over my nice car!"

"You expect me to get in to a moving metal machine that you command?"

"Come on you rode those weird flying crafts what's the difference."

"I was in control." Loki grumbled.

"You don't trust me to not crash?"

"I've seen the way you fly in that suit of yours." Tony couldn't argue with that. "And how do you intend to pass unnoticed in the city with that on?" Loki looked dubious.

"Oh." Tony looked down realizing he was still wearing the suit. "Well its suppose to come off on its own. JARVIS how about we give this a try."

"Yes sir. Anything you'd like me to add in your last will and testament or are you satisfied with it."

"JARVIS." Tony warned.

"Who is this JARVIS whose voice comes from the very walls?" Loki inquired.

"I'll explain later. Now off with the suit!" Tony stood back from Pepper and Loki. They stared in awe as slowly, very slowly the metal started to collapse in on its self. The fingers on his metal hand pealed off his skin and folded over one another. Soon his arms were revealed and then the chest was coming off. The arc reactor glowed beneath his AC/DC t-shirt.

To his relief the chest and back parts started to collapse over the hip and leg parts. The metal slid neatly off and down, folding its self as it when. Then there was a shutter and the gears stopped moving. The suit came to a stop still rapped around his ankles. "JARVIS." Tony asked hesitantly. The AI didn't answer. "JARVIS!" Tony swallowed his fear when he didn't hear the familiar voice.

Tony looked up at the startled faces of Pepper and Loki. He suddenly laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. There he was in Pepper's sister's home, a fugitive from the law he had protected for years; he had just rescued SHIELD's number one threat. They had crash landed twice once getting the god to safety once chasing after said god. Loki, his love, and Pepper, his girlfriend, were in the same room watching as he took off his suit and prepared to go in to hiding with the god of mischief. Now his suit was stuck to his feet and didn't want to come off, making walking imposable.

"What the hell is so funny!" Pepper exploded.

"The god's must be having a great laugh at my life right now."

"Or more likely they wish you dead." Loki commented not getting the joke.

"JARVIS?" Tony tried again. The AI still didn't answer. "I wander what is up?" Tony looked down at the suit. Then it hit him like a dash of cold water to the face waking him up. Stark burst in to a full laughing attack.

"What in Allfather's name is so funny!"

"I...just..." Tony was having trouble speaking and laughing at the same time. Pepper looked down at the suit and it dawned on her as well.

"JARVIS can't talk to him." Pepper answered for Tony.

"His communication system is through the helmet which is now folded up."

"Then why did you attempt communication?" Loki was confused again still not understanding.

"I'm so use to being at Start Tower when I get the suit off that I completely forgot JARVIS needs speakers for him to communicate with us. Looks like I won't be hearing from him for a while." There was a touch of sadness in his voice.

Tony closed his eyes. He would miss JARVIS. Not that he would admit it out loud. He had thought of it and all, not having JARVIS to bounce ideas off and make threats to but he didn't expect to have the connection cut so quickly and without warning.

Authors note- I'm getting these updates in as soon as I can! Bare with me here. Better chapter will be up soon, more Tony/Loki fun to come!


	18. Chapter 18

"What are you going to do?" Pepper asked. Tony opened his eyes again looking in to the worried and confused faces of Pepper and Loki. He smiled and bent down. Slowly Tony moved his feet, twisting and turning painfully, around and soon one was free of the suit. Then his other foot was out. The second both feet were free the suit moved again and started to fold up. Soon it was back to it's carrying case shape.

"That takes care of that." Tony stood proud at accomplishing the task.

"Is he always like this?" Loki turned and addressed Pepper for the first time.

"Only on tuesdays!" Tony smirked. "Now do I have your permission to look at those wounds?"

"I can take care of myself mortal." Loki tried to stand and prove his point but he had to sit down again quickly. Tony shook his head.

"I can't go driving through New York with Loki Laufeyson riding in the back of my car. Couldn't you at least put on some normal cloths?" Loki looked down at himself and then at Stark. Slowly the leather began to disappear. A AC/DC t-shirt just like Starks and skinny jeans took it's place. Most of his wounds had stopped bleeding freely now but the shirt and pants were soon showing small dark stains.

Other than that Loki looked positively appetizing. Tony liked the way in witch the shirt outlined Loki's body, tight muscles, wiry frame. With his long hair and pale skin he looked like a true goth-rocker. Tony shook his head from the fantasies of what the man looked like underneath that and focused on the situation.

"Tony you should go. My sister will be home soon and..." Pepper trailed off looking around. Loki in her living room wouldn't be the best homecoming Tony understood for once.

"So do you need help to the car?" Tony asked concerned as Loki got up and had to clutch the couch for support.

"Who said I was getting in this car?"

"I did."

"Boys I mean it you have to go she's going to be home any minute." Pepper made shooing motions with her hands.

"Look if you won't come willingly..." Tony's smile grew wider at the possibilities. The god apparently had other ideas because his eyes went wide in terror.

"How dare you after all you've seen..." His words contorted with anger and fear.

"It was just a joke." Tony protested why was Loki all up tight about it?

"Threatening me with more pain after..." Loki choked on his own words. Tony sighed. He hadn't realized that the man was so touchy about it but thinking back on all the scars it made sense. There was silence.

"Tony I want an explanation the moment you get back." Pepper commanded. Tony rolled his eyes. What if he wasn't coming back."I am your girlfriend you know." Tony swallowed. How did he forget that? What was this power the trickster possessed to make Tony forget about his life?

"I'll contact you as soon as it's safe." He said and leaned over to kiss her for good measure. She turned and kissed him back.

"Don't get your self kill please." She whispered as they parted.

"I don't intend to."

"You'll come back soon?"

"Possibly." He didn't want to lie to Pepper.

"Ahem." Loki cleared his throat. "We were going?"

"Right." Tony turned back to Loki. The god didn't protest as Tony put his arm around him and helped him limp to the car.

"You still not getting in?" Tony asked when Loki paused right next to the car.

"I don't trust you."

"It's not a question of trust."

"I'm leaving the steering of both of our lives in your hands and that's not a question of trust?"

"Are you saying the god of mischief is chicken?"

"Why would you accuse me of being a bird?" Loki was confused.

"You know, frightened and scared."

"I'm not scared of anything!" Tony smiled Loki had walked right in to the trap.

"Then get in the car a prove it."

"Fine!


	19. Chapter 19

Tony heard Loki's breath ketch as the car speeded off. They traveled in silence for a stretch before Loki spoke. "Where is it that you take us?"

"Far way." Tony smiled. He didn't honestly have a answer.

"That's not what I was asking."

"Isn't it?"

"No Stark and you know full well it is not." Tony looked in the mirror catching the god's eye. Loki turned away quickly. The sudden movement caused him to give out a small "ah" of pain.

"You okay back there?" Tony slowed down a bit afraid that a sudden bump might reopen the man's wounds.

"As if you care." Loki snapped still not looking at him.

"Look if I came back from this... 'vacation' with the dead corpse of the god of mischief I think your brother would have something to say about it. Possibly he would communicate it through his hammer."

"He is primitive creature." Loki agreed.

"So what's your deal with him anyways?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"Thor's quite touchy about his brother."

"I'm not his brother!" Loki snapped.

"That's not what he says." Tony knew he was pushing it and he just kept pushing.

"He is a mindless, sentimental fool that will get himself killed one day for his trust." Loki spat.

"Harsh words for some one you grew up with. As Thor put it 'We played together we fought together...'" Tony looked in the mirror again. The trickster still wouldn't look at him and now he wasn't responding. Tony had to think of something to get him talking again. Then Loki solved his problem.

"Tell me a bout your heart." Loki commanded.

"That's the worst pick-up line in the world." He snorted.

"The metal thing in your chest." Loki motioned to him but still didn't look up. Tony decided he didn't have much to lose, at least the god was talking.

"Only if you answer me one question."

"What is it?"

"Oh you only get to know if you swear you'll answer it!" Tony liked this game.

"And you'll tell me your story?"

"Yep. Or you could just read about it from the papers."

"Oh?" Loki looked up his twisted smile back in place. "But I want to hear it from _your_ lips. To read the emotion from _your_ eyes."

"So you want answers I want just one answer. Your getting the better deal of this so take it!"

"Your not a man to give someone the upper hand easily. There must be something of value in this question"

"Nothing you'll miss I promise."

"And what if I promise? Like you said _a promise from the god of lies..._" Loki trailed off.

"Maybe I'll trust you this time." Tony cautioned him self. He wasn't ready to trust the man yet but he was ready for the man to trust him. Trust him enough to stay when he had healed. Yes Tony wanted Loki to stay. He wanted to know the man. He wanted more then a one night stand purely for attractions sake. And Tony Stark was not often denied what he wanted.

"You'll go first?" Loki spoke again. Neither denying or confirming the trust.

"I'll tell you for a question." Tony was dead serious. "Come on you know you want to know." He coaxed.

"For and unknown question? To much." Tony rolled his eyes. This man wanted everything from him!

"I was a weapons designer." Tony started. "I was the merchant of death."

"Was?" Loki questioned.

"I'm in the energy business now."

"Hero and icon on the side I suppose."

"Saving the worlds resources and cleaning up the bad guys at the same time!" Tony was enjoying telling his story to someone who didn't already know it by heart.

"The shrapnel...?" Loki motioned for him to continue.

"I was on the way from a demonstration to the military, out in the desert so that nothing would be destroyed. But on the way back we were attacked. Bombed by my own missiles. Five large shards and a hundred little ones penetrated my chest and I fell unconscious." His voice became more bitter remembering the pain and shock. Loki sat still and silent listening intently. "That's when I found out. Some one was selling my weapons to the bad guys. Said bad guys wanted me to build them a missile, the jericho that I had just showed off."

"Missile?" Loki asked.

"Explosives. Capable of leveling a small city."

"Magic?"

"Science." Tony clarified.

"Go back to the metal thing in your chest."

"The arc reactor." Tony corrected him. "This guy..." He patted his chest feeling the cold metal. "Keeps the shrapnel out of my heart."

"You said that already. What would happen if it failed?"

"The pieces of metal would penetrate my heart, killing me painfully." Tony swallowed. He hoped Loki wasn't getting any ideas.

"What was it like?" Loki's tone was no longer commanding.

"What was what like?"

"Having this... arc reactor placed in to your body."

"I don't remember." Tony lied looking away from the mirror. Memories bubbled to the surface of his brain and made him shudder.


	20. Chapter 20

"I know when your lying."

"So you know this isn't one of those times."

"I know you remember."

"What if I don't?"

"It's a question of won't not don't. You _won't_ remember."

"Not for you." Tony counteracted tired of the god having the upper hand.

"And there is the true you. So what is it that has kept you so complacent towards me for this long? What is it the great Tony Stark wants to know? What so desperately that he would play this game with me?" Loki's eyes shone with the challenge looking in to Tony's very soul. He shivered and looked away from those piercing seductive eyes. Tony had several questions on his mind. What had happened on Asgard after Loki returned? What was his beaf with Odin? Why didn't he like Thor? What did Loki intend to do on earth? But some questions lurked in the back of his mind. Would Loki stay? Did Loki mean what he said in the cave? Did Loki love him? Stark was not prepared to hear the answers yet but the other questions were too shallow. He needed something in between.

"Why did you take me?"

"Are you going to wast your question on that?"

"Answer it."

"I don't think I will." Loki smiled.

"You promised."

"I did no such thing."

"I told you my story."

"You did not."

"What more do you want to know?"

"What was it like?"

"I told you I don't remember."

"You_ won't..._"

"I don't" Tony said more firmly. "Now answer my question."

"Why you? Such a classic mortal question." Loki sniffed. "Why me?" He said mocking. "Why am I the one? Why was I chosen? What do I have that the others don't." He sneered. He looked off in the distance seaming to no longer be talking to Stark. "I've asked that question many times myself. Trust me you'll never be satisfied by the answers. I was brought up on a lie, told to hate the very creature I was. I asked why. Why would I be taken? Why had this happened to me? Why was I told all these lies? The answer didn't matter! I had a purpose when I was taken but by the time the damage was done that purpose was gone! All that I had been through was worthless. All reason gone!" Tony sat still not daring to speak. The god seamed to have forgotten that he was there. Tony vaguely remembered Thor telling him something about Loki being abandoned by Laufey and taken in by Odin in the hope of creating peace but he had never thought of it this way. "I was brought up to believe I could be a king! Yet they had no intention of handing the throne to me!" A single tear ran down his cheek but he didn't wipe it away he just let it fall.

Silence enveloped the car. Tony was becoming aware of the fact that he didn't know shit about Loki. Sometimes he would say something and it would set off a string of emotions in the man. How could he avoid these things? Would he ever know enough about the man to not hurt him? Could he? Loki was a god, around for millions of years. That's a lot of memories to have. A lot of pain to trigger. Would it always be like this? Not knowing when he would set Loki off? Waiting for the next snide comment to either make Loki laugh or make him angry.

Tony hadn't thought much about their future. Was Loki even going to be in it at all? He hoped so. Questions haunted him as the silence pressed in on the car. He had to speak. To ask the god what next. To know what he meant to the trickster. So he blurted out the most random thing, Stark wasn't the best at conversation under pressure.

"What do you think of Pepper?" He was such a idiot!

"She is quite ordinary for your tastes as I understand." Loki laughed pulling himself back from the depths of his past.

"Hey she's the most stable relationship I've ever had!"

"Are you happy?"

"Yah." Tony didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable saying this.

"I'd hate to brake you two up then."

"What makes you so confident that I like you?"

"You ran after me."

"So I saw something I liked and I decided to get it."

"Nothing more?


	21. Chapter 21

There was silence. Tony was not prepared to answer that question yet. He wasn't ready to admit to the god's face what he really felt, why he went after Loki. But he wasn't ready to denied that it was anything more. So he said nothing. Loki also lapsed in to silence. Tony looked back at him several times but Loki never looked up.

The car went over a bump in the road and Loki was jolted. A moan escaped his lips and fresh blood spots started to appear from beneath his AC/DC shirt. "Hey let me know if your Dying okay." Tony said, concerned.

"Why do you even care?" Loki sneered voice like ice.

"If you die on me I don't favor my chances of surviving my next encounter with your brother.."

"Everything is about you isn't it. Mr. Stark, Mr. number one, out for no one but your self." Usually these comments didn't bug Tony but hearing them from Loki's lips got under his skin.

"Says the full tilt diva with the god complex."

"And your selfish and vein."

"Your cruel and heartless, lives mean nothing to you."

"They mean something to you? The lives of strangers?"

"I protect them not destroy them."

"Do you? Do you really protect them because you can? Total strangers? Is that why you risk your life?" Loki's smile was like the devil. Tony bit his lip not daring to retort. He hated it! He hated having his own personality thrown back at him! He wanted to denied it. He wanted to say something. But what could he say? Loki was just pointing out all the flaws Stark sought to amplify. "No I think not." Loki continued. "You do it for the attention, the risk and the fame! Lives mean nothing to you as well." Loki sat back pleased with him self for making Tony speechless. There was something they had in common, neither knew when to stop.

"What about you? Hu! Your so unlovable your own father in your last moments told you you still weren't good enough." Tony knew he was biting deeper then he should. Much Deeper then Loki went. He knew it wasn't fair but he just kept going. "So after that you decide that every one hates you and go on a tempera tantrum and try to kill earth under some misguided sense of power!"

"So you want to play this game!" Loki roared sitting up and ignoring his wounds. "You! Your father never showed you his love! 'He was cold he was calculating!' He left 'proof' of his love but not with you! He gave it to SHIELD so they could manipulate you when they needed to! They used it to get you back up but it never meant anything to them! They didn't care as long as their dirty work is done! And Stark is back to saving the world!"

"How the HELL do you know that!" Tony growled.

"Oh it's all in the files! Every last word of it! They've wrote it all down! It was so easy to get to it as I waited in that cage!"

"You bastard!" Tony's voice was now a roar. You never loved me did you?! Well technically Loki had never _said _that he loved Tony. But Tony had to believe that is what he meant in the cave. He had to believe that that was why Loki let him rescue him. Stark had to believe because if that was not the reason the alternative, Loki playing him this whole time, was much worse then Loki's denial.

Tony was fully engaged in battle now. He had to keep going, getting to the heart of his enemy and hitting them were it hurt the most. He wasn't concentrating on the road as he should have been as they sped out in to the woods.

"Well how do you think I know about your father? You never told me that so guess who did!?" Tony paused to see the man's response. He could see the answer forming behind Loki's eyes but he wanted to say it first. "Your brother...I mean Thor, he's not really your brother is he? Well Thor told me! He spilled it all and only after a few drinks, quite disappointing."

"That horse fucking, slobbering, loosed mouth, half-brain, sorry excuse for a maggot!" Loki swore.

"I thought you were the one who did the horse? Is it a custom on Asgard?" Tony couldn't help but smile at the words. Loki had set himself up for that one. The trickster blushed but remained angry.

"And you your no better! You act like a hero to save your pathetic ego!" Here they go again.

"Unwanted! Bastard son! Your father should have thrown you out the moment he set eyes on your small, pink, little slobbering face!" Ha! Take that. Then Tony looked back again as the god didn't respond right away. Loki sat seething but there was sadness in his eyes, they were on the verge of tears. Then Tony thought for a second. So if Thor wasn't Loki's brother Odin wasn't Loki's father right? Oh shit. What had he just said?

"HE DID! You heartless bastard!" Loki's voice was sharp and cold but there was a touch of absolute agony. Tony had crossed some unseen line.


	22. Chapter 22

Suddenly a tree came out of no where. "LOOK OUT" Loki screamed! Tony turned quickly to look. Where the hell did that come from?! Tony swiftly swerved the car. Everything, including Loki, went flying to the left. Then as Tony avoided tipping the car every thing flew back to the right. Bad move on his part as another unseen tree popped up on the side.

BOOM! CRASH!

The right side of the car hit the tree. It all came to a crashing halt. That was close. Closer then he ever wanted to be again. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and slumped as the adrenaline faded. It could have been worse, he assured himself. The car wasn't going any where for a little while as far as he could see. The tires were trashed and the front passenger side was crushed, but they were alive. Tony turned around remembering Loki. Oh shit! Had he killed the god this time?

"Never..." Loki's voice was faint. He uncurled from the ball he had made himself into and glared at Tony with pure hatred. His wounds were once again open and there were more of them some how. "Never again..." Was all he could say he was still in shock. There was nothing Tony could do but get out of the trashed car. He didn't know what to say to the god, he was done with the hate and snide comments. What was there left?

It was nearing night fall, the sun had already set. Cold was settling over the forest they were in. Loki's wounds were looking, if posable, even worse. They weren't going any where fast. With all the arguing he had been doing with the god he hadn't been focused on the road, he hated to admit this but he had absolutely no idea where they were. They were lost.

Looking around the trees were old and the undergrowth dense. Stark hadn't had much experience being stranded with nothing. He looked around the car trying to find something to build a shelter with. Something to eat. Something to help heal the god's wounds. Anything.

There was a blanket, one blanket, in the trunk, a lighter in the glove compartment, and a pack of cigarettes. No alcohol, no bandages, no communication devices, and no food. They were screwed Tony decided. Loki was laying in the back of the car, still not speaking to him. They had nothing! Stark growled at the situation and his stomach growled back. This was hopeless! What the hell had he been thinking!Dragging Loki out here and then going and getting them wrecked! Once he had physically wounded Loki he persisted to verbally attack him! At this rate the god wasn't going to want to stay. Tony sat down on a fallen tree, head in his hands, and slumped. It had all gone so wrong!

Tony was so deep in his misery he didn't notice the trickster getting out of the car. Suddenly heard a loud thud and a moan. He looked up and Loki was laying on the ground holding his side. "Now what did you go and do that for?" Tony stood up and walked towards the man. "Your going to hurt your self." Loki still didn't respond. he didn't look up even when Tony was right next to him.

Slowly Loki shifted. He appeared to be trying to get up the only problem was that there wasn't a patch of his skin that wasn't bruised, cut, or burned. "Wait here." Tony commanded as he turned to go. "And don't move!" He walked a few paces and started to gather what moss he could. Tony worked fast making a make-shift bed for Loki out of the plants and pieces of the car's interior. Loki lay still on the ground, curled up in a ball, ignoring Starks presence, like a wounded animal, or a child.

When the task was done Tony helped a very angry god of mischief to lay down in the nest-like-bed. Loki still wouldn't look at him. He didn't respond to Tony's questions so Tony left him alone. Loki lay perfectly still not moving, not speaking. Tony sat next to him looking at the man he love. With all the hate and mistrust between them Stark had almost forgotten how much he loved Loki.

"Listen...I'm sorry. I really wish I could take back all that I said in the car. All the harsh words...you know...I got carried away. Loki...I just don't know how _not _to hurt people. I...I love you Loki. I don't care if you believe that or not...I..." Tony was really bad at this apologizing stuff. "I wish it was different. I wish I could make you see...see how much...I...Just don't know how." Tony was losing track of his words his emotions running so fast he didn't know what to say. "I love you..."

"Quit it." Loki growled finally turning towards him. "Your starting to get on my nerves." His eyes were cold and unreadable.

"Hey! I'm spilling my heart out here! Have a little consideration." Tony snapped.

"Is that what you would give me if I told you my darkest past?" Loki lifted one delicate eyebrow.

Author's note- Yay! Another cliffhanger! I know how much you all love them (sarcasm)! I'm updating as fast as I can! My life is getting more and more complicated and so I'm trying my hardest to put my writing first. But you know those pesky people who want you to actually have a life and try to drag you out from the depths of fandom. Annoying! More soon. Thank you for sticking with me


	23. Chapter 23

"Loki...I'm sorry. I can't help it when I learn some one's weakens I just want to throw it in their face!" Tony buried his head in his hands. He hated it! All of it! He couldn't think of a worse situation.

"I as well have that...problem but I would not have referred to it as such till now."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Really Stark?"

"Yes! When are you going to believe me?"

"Maybe...No! I can't Stark! Can't you see that! I wouldn't know were to begin! Even if I believed that you didn't call the other Avengers..." Loki's eyes showed desperation.

"I didn't!"

"Even if I believed that, then I would have to start forgiving you for your words. I am not a forgiving man. if it was not for..." Loki trailed off.

"Not for what?" Tony felt like Loki was close, so close, to finally facing his feelings.

"If it was not for what I feel for you I would have killed you long ago." Loki's voice was a whisper. The words sounded like a threat but his voice said it was a fact.

"Hey. If it wasn't for the _feelings_ I have for you I would have never rescued you. I don't know if you realize this but...um...I can't go back. Not for a while or maybe never." Tony's voice was gentle.

"I know. Thank...thank you." Loki seemed to have a hard time saying it. They looked in to each others eye's searching for the words to say, the words to make the other understand. The hurt, the pain, and the anger. The mistrust, the denial, and the betrayal. But most importantly the want to make things right, the caring, and the love. In those moments the unsaid words were understood and there was calm for the first time between them.

Loki began to shiver. The cool night air swept through their camp. Tony got up, still wordless, and gathered some branches and twigs. Using the lighter and paper he found in the glove compartment (the insurance or something) he built a fire. It was small but efficient. "Thank you." Loki said again. He rolled over, getting comfortable, and faced the fire.

Tony watched the fire light play across the god's face. His eyes were shut but Tony couldn't be sure he was really asleep. The raven black hair framed his pale face. w\With his thin lips and inset eyes he looked like a dark angel.

His expression was calm but every once in a while a twitch of pain would cross it. Tony wished that he could help the god heal, both the out side and the inside wounds. He looked so peaceful and so tortured at the same time. The kind of peace that can only be gained after long periods of torment.

"You know I'm not going to get any sleep with you staring at me." Loki kept his eyes closed and his words were soft. Tony didn't know exactly what to say back.

"I was...I..."

"Go to sleep." Loki commanded.

"In case you haven't notice you have the only bed."

"Then come over here." Loki opened his eyes and pulled back the blanket.

"Are you sure?" Tony had misgivings about spending the night in the same bed as the trickster.

"Get over here Stark." Loki's voice had an edge of danger. Tony decided it was worse to disobey the god and freeze then to sleep with him, any ways isn't this what he had been dreaming about? Loki inviting him to spend the night in his bed?

Tony walked casually over but he didn't get in. "It's just one night." Loki assured him.

"Not a regular thing?" Tony teased. Loki looked away but he still held the blankest open.

"Get in before I decide you can freeze to death." Loki threatened. Tony smiled. he slid in next to the god, still not sure about this.

"I'm not going to wake up with a knife in my back am I?" He snuggled close to the trickster who was surprisingly warm. Loki stiffened at the contact but then he relaxed. He put his arm around Tony and hugged him close.

The god's response was unanticipated but not unwelcome. Tony wasted no time in snuggling even closer to Loki's warm body. Then he put his arm under Loki's head for a pillow. The night sounds lulled them to sleep as Tony realized that this was the first time they had trusted each other.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a dream. It had to be how else would he be waking up next to Loki? Tony opened his eyes to bright morning sunlight framing the man next to him. The man in question opened his eyes at the same time and smile, a real smiled not a sneer, his green eyes sparkling. Loki's hair had turned from it's normal tame state to wiled and free. His cloths were wrinkled. Some how he managed to look anything but disheveled. The hair style looked natural and the cloths looked intentional. This was the stuff of his dreams.

"Good morning." Loki smile softly as if all the harsh words were forgotten, for now. Tony smiled back. But it wasn't a dream. There was Loki right beside him, real not a dream.

"Good morning." Tony echoed. Loki closed his eyes and laid his head back down on Tony's chest. The god let out a small relaxed sigh. "How are you feeling?" Tony asked after a long and peaceful silence.

"Happy." Loki said after thinking for a second. Tony shut up not wanting to spoil the mood. The sun filtered through the forest canopy and bathed them in its warm glow. The birds were out, making their daily calls in the crisp morning air.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Loki whispered braking the silence with the question that had been on Starks mind ever sense Loki first appeared in his tower.

"If you want." Tony gave a non-committal shrug.

"Yes I wish us to be like this." Loki murmured.

"But what is this?" Tony wandered aloud. They both knew the answer, Tony had already said it but he was afraid of upsetting the god again with his words. Also he was afraid of the god's rejection and denial.

Their stomachs rumbled at the same time and Tony realized neither of them had eaten. "We should get moving." Tony said sitting up reluctantly.

"Where?" Loki sat up as well more stiffly.

"There is bound to be a village near by although I'd hate to leave you out here in the forest..." Tony trailed off as he looked down at Loki. The wounds were all sealed up! Most of the minor ones were spotting fresh skin and the major ones were scabbed over. "How...?"

"I told you I heal quickly." Loki said. He rose to his feet to prove the point. The stained shirt and skinny jeans looked, if posable, even better on him in the morning light. Loki was still a little slow but none of his wounds were in danger of splitting open.

"Are you sure you can walk, the next town might be miles away."

"Who said anything about walking." Loki smirked. "Is there anything you need from here, I do not harbor enough magic to come back if you've forgotten something."

"Were are we going and how can you even stand?" Tony was confused. Just yesterday Loki couldn't walk and now he was going to teleport them places?

"I have a few places in Midgard that I go to, small towns were we will not be recognized. As for your second question rest heals my magic and magic heals my wounds."

"I think you'll be hard pressed to find some where were they don't know my name."

"You would be surprised." Loki arched a eyebrow. "Now are you ready?" Tony looked around. There was nothing here he needed. Oh! Wait! The Ironman suit! Tony rushed to the car and grabbed the suit case. How could he have forgotten that!

"Okay ready. What do I have to do? Spin around and tap my heals three times?"

"Just trust me." Loki whispered grabbing Starks hand.

The apartment was dimly lit and the furniture was sparse, a table, a bed and a dresser. But it was neat and fairly clean. It looked as though no one had lived there for very long. Outside the sounds of a small town spilled through the window. Children calling to each other, dogs barking, cars zooming by. Also it was no longer day it was dusk. The temperature had increased drastically.

"Where are we?"

"I believe you people on Midgard call it Australia."

"Australia!"

"Yes. In a small town that I found a few years back, when I escaped from Asgard. It is quiet and news takes a long time to reach here. Most people here don't even know that their earth was recently under attack." Loki chuckled.

"You've really found yourself a hide-away here." Then Tony's eyes widened as he realized that places like this were hard to find and Loki was trusting him with the knowledge of where it was! Trusting Stark not to tell SHIELD about it or trusting SHIELD to never take him back.

A knock came on the door. Loki looked tense ready to fight. "Luke it's just me!" A female voice called and Loki relaxed noticeably.

Authors note- I'm not done with this yet! I've got ideas for more chapters then I know what to do with. Now I have a question for you. How much more do you guys want? I could end this story at chapter 24 and make another one in witch this chapter would be the start, if that's what you want. So that if you want more you can read more and if you don't you can say that's were the story ends. Or I can go on like this and it's going to be about 40 chapters when I'm done. I would appreciate an answer you know 'casue I'm a slave to you all and I just want to make you happy! I'm still writing more either way. Oh can any one guess who the girl is? I'll tell you I'm dragging some one else from the marvel universe in to this! Sorry for the length of this note. Feed back is appreciated! 


	25. Chapter 25

Tony looked sharply at Loki. Not that he hadn't expected the god to have found a companion but still knowing Loki's potential girlfriend was on the other side of the door was awkward. Then Tony thought wait! What about Pepper! I have a girlfriend too.

"Should I give you two some privacy?" Tony asked. Loki looked at him startled.

"You think...?" Loki burst in to laughter. "Come right on in Miss Parker." An elderly lady entered. She carried herself well and there was a spark in her eyes. Where had he seen her before...? Wait! Did he say Parker?

"Miss Parker?"

"Well! Tony Stark is the last person I expected to find here. My son is a huge fan." She smiled, hands on her thin hips.

"Peter Parker? You're his Aunt? Your Aunt May?" Tony was so confuse. What the hell was she doing here?! She knew him! She would contact SHIELD!

"It's okay." Loki put a hand on his shoulder but as he did he shuddered and suddenly leaned his full weight on Tony. He looked over and gasped noticing Loki was bleeding again!

"How the hell do you manage to do this again?" Tony asked astonished as he helped the wincing god to the bed.

"Oh what has he got himself in to now?" Aunt May wagged a finger at him. "I'll get the first aid." She sighed and walked out the door muttering. "Couldn't he just stay heeled..."

"So...?" Tony wanted answers. Loki looked at him and laughed.

"Yes she is the Aunt and guardian of the one you call Spiderman."

"Does she know he...?"

"Yes that is why she is here. Mr. Parker felt she would be safer for now. She found me when..." Loki trailed off not looking at Stark knowing he had said too much.

"She found you when...?"

"When I came back from Asgard my wounds were...worse...I...She found me and took me in...She healed me. We can trust her. She has no love of SHIELD, they have put her through enough." Loki looked up at him with laughing eyes. Tony sighed. He had so many questions, so much had changed. Only a day ago he had liberated Loki, kissed him, injured him, lost him, chased him, argued with him, hurt him with words, wrecked him, slept next to him, and been teleported by him. Now the harsh words seemed to be forgiven. Everything was going so great with Loki he didn't want to upset the god by asking questions, but he had to ask them.

"Loki what happened on Asgard?" Tony looked him right in the eye. "And what happened at the SHIELD headquarters? All these scars and wounds they can't all be from today." Tony's voice was as concerned as he could make it, an emotion that didn't often show. Loki looked away and didn't answer. They sat in silence.

Aunt May entered a few seconds later with a red box, the first aid kit. "I've kept all the stuff right here in case you ever needed it." She bustled around him propping Loki up on pillows and sorting through the mass of bandages, splints, and other medical supplies, bringing out what was needed.

"Mr. Stark my eyes are not what they used to be. I would appreciate your help with dear Loki here." She was gently prying the shirt from Loki's body. It revealed a mass of injuries. Small cuts, bruises and burns covered his chest. A thousand old scars littered his pale skin. They turned Loki over, with minimal protest, to see the arrow wounds. There were even more scars, deep and knotted scars ran all along his back, they were old and healed. Tony gently ran his hands along the hard ridges of flesh. Loki gasped at his touch.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Loki said blushing and placed a hand on his back. Slowly magic flowed over his back, erasing the scars.

"What?!" Tony jerked back as the skin became smooth, but a few more injuries formed.

"I use magic to erase scars but it causes some of the wounds I have healed with magic to open back up." Loki stated, turning away from them and falling in to silence.

"Why?" Tony knew people covered up their scars sometimes but what required such extravagant measures?

"Tony, if I showed all my marks at once there would not be one piece of flesh unscarred." The god still wouldn't look at them. Tony shuttered at what he had already guessed about the scars, the ones on his back looked like they were made from a whip. What had happened to the god in his life time?

Authors note- Thank you to the few people who responded I will be writing this for a very long time so buckle up! Oh and in more exiting news I got a beta! Did any of you guess it was going to be Aunt May?


	26. Chapter 26

Tony and May retreated down stairs once Loki's wounds were dressed and they both commanded him to sleep. Tony helped himself to a sandwich that was in the fridge and May made Loki some soup. They stood, May putting ingredients in to the pot and Tony leaning on the counter, in comfortable silence. The morning was sunny, but promising to become uncomfortably hot.

"So how did you and the wounded soldier meat?" Tony got up the courage to ask some of his questions.

"I found him." She said simply. "It was dark and I thought he was another drunk collapsed on my door step. Imagine my surprise when I found how injured he was."

"So you just picked him up and brought him inside like a stray puppy?"

"He was very injured, Mr. Stark, he should not have even been alive." Her voice got a little darker at the memory.

"Well I hope the little snot realizes how lucky he is." Tony sniffed.

"Oh he does. He helped around the house as soon as he was able. I rented the room upstairs to him."

"Loki has money? Where does he keep it, in his helmet?" Tony smirked, thinking of other places Loki could keep things in that costume.

"Not everything is about money Mr. Stark." May wagged a finger at him. "I was not using the room and he takes up little space. Loki helps keep me informed about what is going on and has several spells on this house making it hard to locate."

"Spells?" So she knew?

"Yes I am fully aware of who Loki is, where he comes from, and what he did." She turned back to the pot.

"And you still saved his sorry ass?"

"If you had seen his wounds you may think differently." She said quietly. "Even I, with my limited knowledge of such subjects, could tell he had been... tortured. The wounds were fresh and I knew he had recently been taken back to his home to be punished. It's not hard to put two and two together." She finished the soup and pored it in to a bowl. "Now be a dear and take this up to him." She handed Tony the bowl and began cleaning up, putting ingredients away and washing dishes.

"Thank you Miss Parker."

"Oh call me May dear."

"Only if you call me Tony." He shot back over his shoulder as he went upstairs.

Loki had his eyes closed but Stark still didn't trust that to tell him if Loki was awake or not. He set the soup down on the bed side table and then wandered what to do. He had so many questions that needed answering.

Would Loki stay with him after he healed? Stay where? Were they now like a... couple? How long until SHIELD found them? Would he ever be able to go back to being Tony Stark? Would Loki and he be on the run the rest of their lives? Was that the price for their love? What had happened to Loki on Asgard?

For the first time in a long time Tony felt insecure. He knew none of the answers. He had really fucked up his life this time; could he ever repair the damage? It's not like he could walk in to SHIELD and say 'hay guys I'm back!' No Tony suspected if he ever was to return Loki's head might be his only ticket in, not that he would ever consider it for a second.

Many times in his life he had been stuck in these hopeless situations, they were a part of everyday life for him. Self-destructive tendencies brought this around. But it was not often that he had, hours, days, maybe even weeks to sit and contemplate his position. Most of his mistakes happened on the battle field, where it was act not think. Now he had time, and lots of it, to mentally beat himself up about the things he had done wrong.

Let's see number one, falling for Loki. Number two, letting himself be captured by Loki, Number three, rescuing Loki. And number four, hurting Loki. There were many small things as well, not being faithful to Pepper, crashing a car, and leaving Banner to fend for himself. If there was one thing Stark was really good at, besides getting in to trouble, it was mentally beating himself up about it.


	27. Chapter 27

"I can feel your questions, they are keeping me awake." Loki grunted opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Well I'm sorry your Royal Highness." Tony retorted.

"If you are truly sorry then you will ask them or get out of my sight." Loki growled. Tony was taken aback. He could ask the god questions?! Isn't that what he wanted? Yes but it was too soon for questions about their relationship.

"Show me?"

"Show you what Tony?"

"The scars." Tony whispered.

"No." Loki said simply.

"Why?"

"I do not have enough magic it would cause more wounds to re-open." Loki's answer was simple and logical.

"Oh." Silence incased the room. "What happened on Asgard?"

"Many things." Loki looked away pain in his eyes.

"Come on! The snake venom, the whip marks, the scars on your lips, the burns, the cuts. Explain." Tony stared at Loki trying to make the god look at him. Loki sighed.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight am I?" He asked more to himself then to Tony. At the words the playboy in Tony couldn't help but reply.

"We don't have to talk the whole time there are other amusements of the night." He winked. Loki looked up at him with surprise.

"Be careful or I may take you seriously." Loki growled.

"That would be a tragedy." Stark Smirked. "Could you at lease answer my questions?"

"Oh no. Now you've intrigued my interest! I'm not just going to go handing out answers willy-nilly. You have to earn them." Loki grinned. Tony sighed inwardly, so much for the nice talk.

"Hum...and how would I go about that." Tony leaned in closer.

"I don't know why don't you find out?" Loki's eyes spelled mischief. Maybe Tony _would_ enjoy this.

"Dears I hope you don't mind but I brought you up some extra blankets." May entered. She took one look at them and raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's not what you think." Tony said instinctively. May looked at Loki, he blushed.

"The blankets would be nice." He said. She smiled knowingly, eyes flicking between them.

"I live with a teenage boy you two can't hide anything from me, I'm not blind."

"Um..." Tony stood up. He hastily took the quilts from May and brought them to Loki. She was about to leave but then turned back to address Tony.

"Tony, I don't know where you want to sleep. The only couch is in here and I would offer you a bed accept the only two are occupied."

"The couch will be fine." Tony said as the thought of spending a night or more in the same room as Loki sent his thoughts in to wild abandoned. Loki looked a little uncomfortable but he didn't protest. May left them to figure out the sleeping arrangements saying she was off to get some rest.

They looked at each other. The mood had been killed and Loki was back to being his over protective self. "I believe sleep would be a good idea may haps we can continue this another time." Drowsiness over took Tony suddenly.

"Is this...?"

"Magic. Yes otherwise you would keep me up all night. Now you should make your way to bed before you collapse on the floor." Tony grunted and lay down on the couch falling asleep instantly.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the middle of the night when a straggled cry woke him. Tony looked around wildly. Loki! He quickly ran to the god's side. Loki was tossing and turning crazily, blankets tangled around his legs. His skin was cold to the touch and sweaty. "Loki!" Tony tried to wake him shaking his shoulder furiously.

"No! No! Anything but that! Let me stay! Not there! They'll kill me! I'll do anything!" Loki called out fighting off imaginary enemies. Tony stopped to listen for a second. "Don't let them have me. Please. Please." Loki whimpered, becoming stiller. "Why? Why do you do this to me? Haven't I had enough?" A single tear appeared beneath Loki's closed lid. That's when Tony decided he had heard enough. It was time to end this nightmare.

"Loki you got to wake up!" Tony clutched at him shaking the god. Loki began to fight back in his sleep, arms thrashing about blindly and legs kicking at thin air. Tony got on top of him pinning the tricksters hands above his head and stoping his legs with his own.

"Loki!" He shouted in the man's face and this time it worked. Loki opened his eyes wide with terror. Then he saw Tony. Loki stopped struggling and his breathing slowed. He sighed, not looking at Stark's questioning eyes.

"How much did you hear?" He asked ashamed.

"All of it. Bad nightmare?" Tony commented sitting up and releasing the god. Loki was trembling.

"A memory." Loki said not looking Tony in the eye.

"Would it be better if you talked about it?" Tony shifted so Loki could sit up. They settled cross-legged opposite each other. Tony took the man's hand in his, showing Loki he was here for him.

"I was remembering returning to Asgard." Loki shuttered. "It was the day after my punishment was completed and I was about to be freed." A cold came in to the room as if the very thought of that day made the air chiller. "Then a Chitauri entered the hall of the gods saying he and his race still had their vengeance to enforce upon me. They came with no intent to harm Asgard and only for me, baring peace flags. You see as much as the gods dislike the creatures they present no harm after your friends destroyed them. The counsel went in to conference and it was decided that the Chitauri had ten days to do with me as they wish." Loki squeezed his eyes as an onslaught of memories assaulted him.

Tony felt pity for the god. He reached over slowly and drew the man to him. Loki's body stiffened but then as Tony's body began to warm him he relaxed and caved in. Loki broke down in Tony's arms. Tears he had held back came spilling out over his cheeks. Tony moved, placing his back to the wall and sat Loki in his lap. Loki curled up like a little kitten and Tony stroked the soft hair. His sobs heightened and his small body shook.

Tears formed a pool on Tony's jeans. Loki's hands clutched at his shirt and Tony gathered the man in his arms. No words passed between them. Tony couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Loki was in. His own family and friends had thrown him to the dogs! To god knows what horrors and pain! They had just let the Chitauri have him willingly! And after they had completed their own punishment! Wasn't that enough? Couldn't they see what they had done to Loki?

Loki's sobs began to weaken and his tears became less. Tony slowly released the man. Loki looked up at him with red eyes pleading for something, perhaps forgiveness. Tony wished he could give Loki that, but it wasn't Tony he needed forgiveness from. Give him relief from these dark memories. but he couldn't.

Tony slowly got up. He stood at the edge of the bed looking in to Loki's eyes. Then Stark began to untangle the sheets and rearranged them over Loki. The god looked away but didn't protest. When his task was doneTony turned to go back to his own bed.

Loki's hand snaked out from the covers and brushed Tony's wrist making him turn back. "Stay." Loki's whisper was a choke. Stark looked in to those pleading eyes. Once again he climbed in to bed with the god. Loki sighed and closed his eyes. He snuggled up to Tony and Tony rapped his arms around the slim shoulders. "It's going to be okay, I won't let any one else harm you." He whispered. Tony didn't know if the god heard him or not.

Authors note- Okay! So sorry about not updating for a while! I just started school, taking way to many hard classes that give way to much homework! I'm going to be updating less and less. I'm so sorry and it gives me nothing but pain not to be writing but I'm going to do my best to get chapters out to you as fast as I can! I promise I will not forget you and I will give you a fulfilling ending, at some point in the very distant future! 


	29. Chapter 29

Tony felt the empty bed sheets next to him. This was a new sensation, being the one waking up without the other. He suddenly felt very guilty knowing many women had woken up just like this because of him. The bed next to him was still warm, Loki must have vacated it recently. Tony breathed a sigh and turned over, now taking up the whole bed. He grabbed the pillow his bed mate had been using.

Tony hugged it to his chest and inhaled the sweet smell of Loki. The smell was nicer than it had the right to be considering Loki had been in blood stained cloths for a day now. The smell of lavender enclosed him as Tony buried his head in the soft fabric. Tony closed his eyes and thought of the god he had now spent two nights next too.

So much had happened in so little time. He had learned a lot about Loki, been through a bunch of crap with him. All had changed, from that night when Loki kidnaped him. Feelings had grown between them, feelings neither had anticipated. Tony thought back on the few days they had grown so close, even confessed these feelings at one time or another.

"What is this?" Loki whispered so much more gentle this time.

"Don't you have love on Asgard?"...

"Then what do you want?" There was silence as Tony considered the question.

"You." Tony finally said...

"I love you." Tony whispered back putting his hands on the wall to match Loki's.

"How can I believe it is really true." Loki looked at him sad eyes pleading with Stark to say the words to win his heart, but Tony didn't know what they were...

Loki leaned in and kissed Tony passionately.

"That's distracting."

"I had to in case it was the last time..."

"Hey she's the most stable relationship I've ever had!"

"Are you happy?"

"Yah." Tony didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable saying this.

"I'd hate to break you two up then."

"What makes you so confident that I like you?"...

"If it was not for what I feel for you I would have killed you long ago." Loki's voice was a whisper. The words sounded like a threat but his voice said it was a fact.

"Hey. If it wasn't for the feelings I have for you I would have never rescued you...

"I'm not going to wake up with a knife in my back am I?" He snuggled close to the trickster who was surprisingly warm. Loki stiffened at the contact but then he relaxed. He put his arm around Tony and hugged him close.

The god's response was unanticipated but not unwelcome. Tony wasted no time in snuggling even closer to Loki's warm body. Then he put his arm under Loki's head for a pillow...

"Is it always going to be like this?" Loki whispered braeking the silence with the question that had been on Starks mind ever sense Loki first appeared in his tower.

"If you want." Tony gave a non-committal shrug.

"Yes I wish us to be like this." Loki murmured...

"Stay." Loki's whisper was a choke...

"It's going to be okay, I won't let any one else harm you." He whispered. Tony didn't know if the god heard him or not...

Memories assaulted Tony. He squeezed his eyes shut, they had been so close for so long and yet they had never gotten there. It was right in front of them but neither of them had reached out for each other at the same time. This needed to be resolved Tony decided! He knew Loki was dealing with a lot right now and didn't need Stark pestering him with what he felt but it had to be addressed. Tony had never felt this much for one person in his whole life and he wasn't about to just let it lie. No he had to do something!

Tony heaved a heavy sigh and got up. The room was even smaller in daylight. Some part of him remembered the grander of Stark tower and wished for it, but that was stupid Loki was here so why would he want to be any were else. Tony shook his head and started down stairs, ignoring the fact that he had been in the same clothes, tank-top and jeans, for two night now.

Loki was sitting on the counter munching an apple. The god looked so peaceful, Tony hated to do what he was going to do next. Stark swallowed and entered the kitchen, he stood facing the god, hands on his hips. Loki looked up in surprise, then he smiled. God! This man had such a dazzling smile. "You're up." He commented.

"Thanks for the report captain obvious." Tony smirked and went to the fridge hoping to find something to eat. There was a bowl of fresh made oatmeal in there with a note from May saying he needed to eat more and that she would be gone for a day so they had the house all to themselves. Tony smiled and took it out, heating his breakfast in the microwave he turned to Loki. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tony blurted out.

"We need to talk.


	30. Chapter 30

"I agree Stark."

"Call me Tony."

"Tony then. There are a few items I have had on my mind."

"Me as well."

"You first then."

"Okay..." Tony took a deep breath. "What...what are we? What am I to you?" Loki's expression changed to annoyance.

"Why do you continue to pester me with these questions, you know where I stand on the subject."

"No I don't."

"Stark..."

"Tony."

"Tony I thought I had made my self perfectly clear..."

"Well you haven't!"

"Okay..." Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his slender nose as if holding back a head ache. "I don't trust you." Loki held up his hand silencing Tony's retort. "You said you loved me, that you would protect me. I want to believe these statements with all my heart but you have betrayed me once already and I do not forgive easily."

"Can't you give me a chance to earn your forgiveness then!"

"No I can't just leave my self open to love you as I wish when there is a chance that..."

"I would hurt you? Loki can't you see I don't want to hurt you! I wouldn't hurt you for the world!"

"But how can I believe that after..."

"After what happened in the cave." Tony finished. "I didn't call them to rescue me Loki. Look at my eyes you said your self that you could tell when I was lying so tell me now am I lying? Am I lying when I say I didn't call the others for help?! Am I lying when I say I never meant to harm you?!" Tony's voice was getting louder and louder, Loki cringed. Tony took a calming breath, he didn't want to hurt the god remember. "Am I lying when I say that I love you?" The pleading crept in to his voice and silence filled the air.

"I..." Loki gulped and looked down. "I want to believe you Tony." He whispered.

"Then please do us both a favor and believe!"

"That would do neither of us a favor Tony. We're no good for each other. We will hurt each other. The short time I have been with you has proven that."

"Give us a chance to change! It might take weeks, months, years even! I'm willing to wait that long to repair things with you Loki." Tony walked over to him and stood right in front of the god, who hopped down off the counter. Loki was slightly taller and Tony found himself looking up. "Are you?"

Loki's green eyes searched Tony, his expression blank. Then he leaned closer, seeming to inspect Tony's eyes more intently then ever before. The god leaned closer and closer, their lips only seconds apart. Tony longed to close the distance, feel those thin lips against his, but he had to wait. Had to wait and see, see if Loki wanted this. For once Stark was considering some one else's feelings, it was a whole new world to him but it was worth every second for Loki.

Loki's face turned determined as he swooped down on Tony and kissed him. Not desperately, like their first kiss. It started out ruff, determined, but then as Tony's lips warmed Loki's the man softened. Tony moved a step closer and Loki scooped the billionaire in to his arms, deepening the kiss. Slowly their mouths parted and tentative tongues gently prodded around. Tony reached his hands up tangling them in soft black hair like he had wanted to do for so long. They kissed, like lovers who had been separated for many years, starving for the taste of the other.

Tony now understood the turn 'sparks fly'. Electricity ran through them, lips becoming more and more desperate for each other. It was like they were crashing together, heat and passion engulfing all else. The sparks _did_ fly, igniting a fire of challenges and love around them.


	31. Chapter 31

To say it was the best kiss Stark had ever had was an understatement. He loved Loki, he would do anything for him! Tony smiled at his new lover. The word felt so good in his mind he had to say it out loud. "Lover?" That's what they were right?

"Hum?" Loki answered, accepting the name.

"You're my lover." A silly smile crept across his face.

"Yes I believe that is the word for it."

"It just feels so good to call you that."

"Well would my _lover_ like to go and get some food for us?"

"Okay. Just don't ask me to cook, I almost burnt down a plane once." Loki laughed, like he used to before all this had happened. It felt good to hear the god's laugh. "Here are the ingredients I require." Loki handed him a slip of paper. The writing was incredibly neat and in green ink. Green ink! Tony felt giddy, holding a piece of paper written on by his lover. His lover, in green ink. It was just to much.

Tony didn't mind going shopping really, he insisted on kissing Loki once again before he left and that was incentive enough to go. Tony Stark did not often do is own shopping but once in a while, after a long day or night in the lab he would wander outside just to get back in to society.

He really needed it this time, Tony reflected as he wandered the small grocery store. It was like any other. Tony was lost in thought as he went around taking items off the shelf with a silly grin on his face. He had to wander what Loki was planning on making with all this.

Suddenly he looked down a isle and found himself staring. There was a huge poster of Stark hung right above a sad collection of toys. Even here out in the middle of no were he was famous. Tony smiled and walked over to it. Oh how he missed being Stark. The crowd cheering his name, all his accomplishments laid out before him, intimidation was the name of the game. He was a rich genius who didn't care what the world thought of him. He was a renegade hero saving the earth in style. He could hear them, the fans! They were calling his name and cheering for his latest victory. He was Ironman!

Tony opened his eyes, which he hadn't remembered closing. His own refection stared back at him. Not like the glamorous poster or the action figures. Just Tony in the mirror. His hair was drooping and messy, his face was showing hints of stubble were it shouldn't be, his eyes were heavy from lack of sleep, his face looked more blotched and less perfect. Tony ran a hand through the messy hair trying to push it back in to it's usual swoop. But his efforts did no good. No matter how he pinched at his face, smiled, and messed with his hair he couldn't make himself look like Stark.

Suddenly he missed it. The crowds, the perfection. He missed Pepper's anxiety and his flippant ways. He missed missing meetings. He missed JARVIS snapping at him. He missed dummy fucking every thing up. He missed his lab. He missed the ironman suit. He missed being stopped every were he went for autographs. He missed the battles. He missed the victories. He missed ever moment of his imperfect billionaire life.

A tug on his arm brought Tony out of his trance. It was a child. A small boy, no more then 5 years old looked up at him, widen eyes. "Hey little fella." Tony cooed trying not to scare the child away. The child looked up at him innocent eyes asking questions. "What do you want? I'm I in your way? Are you lost?" Tony knelt down to be at the child's level. The boy suddenly fled, but not far. The kid jumped up and down pointing to the poster of Stark. "do you need help getting that down kid?" Tony walked over. The boy shook his head. "Can't you speak?" Tony said more as a joke but the boy looked down at his shoos ashamed. The boy gave a small shake of the head, still not looking at Tony. "Oh." he was a mute. "That's okay." Tony said not sure what he should say.

The boy looked up suddenly his happiness was restored with those words. Once again the boy began to point at the poster. "I'll get it little man just sit tight." The boy shook his head violently. Slower he pointed at the poster and then at Tony. "I don't get it?" Tony was confused surly the boy couldn't think...

Once again the boy ran off, and came back seconds later with an action figure. It was a very poor replica ironman. The boy smiled and pointed and the poster then and the figure and finally at Tony. His eyes pleaded with Tony to understand. "Wait you think I'm...?"

The boy nodded his head fast and smiled. "Well..." Tony didn't know what to say. He wasn't suppose to be here. The boy sensed his confusion and stared at Tony with questions in his eyes. Tony once again knelt down to the boys level. "You see I'm not suppose to be here, I could get in trouble." The boy's eyes widened at the thought of his hero in trouble. He made a zipping motion over his lips, showing he would keep Tony's secret. Tony laughed and ruffled the boys hair. The kid seemed to be awestruck by his discovery. Tony smiled, maybe it wasn't so bad to be recognized.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hector!" A very anxious looking woman rounded the corner. She took one look at the man in front of her son and quickly stalked over. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?" She took the child's hand roughly in hers. "I'm sorry if he was bothering you." She said turning to Tony as the boy hid behind her back.

"Not at all." Tony smiled and the woman faltered, he still had his charm.

"He's not much of a talker, born with a speech impairment." The boy tugged at her arm. She turned back to him.

"Now what have I told you about running around without your notebook? What if you got lost and couldn't ask for help?" She reached in to her purse at handed the boy a notebook. The little kid looked down ashamed but he took it. "Heavens knows if you got lost the first place we look would be here. Hector has this obsession with that Ironman. I tell you it's unhealthy! He wants to grow up to be a superhero! Imagine that."

"Kids will dream." Tony said.

"Sorry to bother you." She said, turning to go and taking the boy with her. Hector eye's grew wide as he was led away from his hero, as if drinking in the sight of Tony for the last time. He suddenly broke away from his mother's grip and ran back to Tony. Hector hugged his hero tightly before once again chasing after his mother.

Tony smiled. He still had it. Maybe it was only one little boy, but he still had it. He was still Ironman. Maybe he had yet to figure out how he was going to return to being Ironman and Loki's lover at the same time but that could wait. Right now he needed to finish the shopping and get back home!

Tony turned to go and found that the boy had slipped something in to his hands. It was a crumpled sheet of note paper, sloppily torn from a spiral bound notebook. On it were two words. Just two words to lift Stark fully from his pit of despair. "Thank you."

Tony exited the store and began his walk back home. He didn't pay attention to the scenery, it was bright but bland. He just wanted to see Loki again. Suddenly a dash of bright colors caught his eyes. Flowers! A small flower cart sat in the street as if to invite Tony over. Then a thought entered his head. He and Loki were lovers right? So it was only natural for Tony to bring home flowers to his lover. Possibly the god would be pleased.

Tony smiled nicely at the young lady running the stand. He picked out a bundle of particularly red roses, how appropriate! Flirted with the attended for a bit and was on his way. Tony smiled at the flowers. He couldn't wait to see Loki's face when he presented them to the god. Maybe it would earn him another kiss.

He turned a corner and there was the house, his heart skipped a beat thinking of what was waiting for him inside.

It turned out that that person was waiting for him_ outside. _Man the god looked so amazing sitting in the sun. His pale skin shone like a beacon and his long hair appeared untouched by a few days of no care, silky as ever. Tony's smile grew even wider. He could publicly humiliate the trickster by giving him flowers for all to see! So much for being nice, this was going to be fun!

Suddenly a glow appeared in front of Loki and a harsh voice spoke. Tony wasn't one who let others have privet conversation, he wanted to know who Loki was communicating with through magic, but something the voice said stopped him. Tony quickly concealed himself in the ally on the side of the house, pressing his back to the cold stone. He needed to hear this conversation out.

"You have failed to bring the man of Iron to his knees." The voice growled. Tony peeked his head around the corner trying to see Loki. A hand reached through the magic portal and clutched Loki's throat. Loki's eyes grew wide in fear as he desperately tried to pry the hands off of him. Tony recognized the creature that emerged from the magic, how could he not he had spent a whole battle fighting them.

A Chitauri loomed over Loki. The creature picked Loki up, by his neck and slammed him to the wall. Loki choked clawing at the hands that held him to the hard stone. The creature dropped him and Loki fell to the ground holding his neck, fear showing in his eyes. Tony wanted to hurt the thing that brought fear in to Loki's beautiful eyes.

The Chitauri towered over the trickster. Tony clenched his fist. He hated to see that look of anguish in his lover's eyes. He wanted to come to Loki's rescue and save him from that horrible creature. To take him away from the painful memories that filled his eyes. But something stopped him. He needed to know what the thing had meant by what it had said before.

"We gave you a chance to redeem yourself." It growled. Loki gulped. "You were supposed to separate him from his suit of metal! You said you would have him playing right in to your hands!"


	33. Chapter 33

"Is he really that much of a threat?" Loki scoffed. The thing slapped him hard.

"When I tell you I want Stark without the suit you give me Stark without the suit! You deliver what I want or else!"

"What? What more can you do to me."

"Our punishment last time was lenient we will not be so kind again if you fail. You let him escape from the cave and got your self captured. Then you proceed to get your self injured and finally you fail to deliver him _without_ his suit!"

"How did you even find us any ways." Loki spat. Tony didn't want to hear this! He wanted to clamp his hands over his ears and forget all about this, but there was some small part of him that knew he had to listen. The same small part that always doubted Loki, still suspicious of the god, thinking it was all too good to be true.

Loki stood up looking down at the ground not meeting the things eyes. Stark stood in the shadows anger boiling up in his heart. His mind raced looking at every moment they had spent together in a different light. Loki capturing him and then letting him go so easy. His mocking tones. The way he turned every thing around to him when they talked. It had all been a game. He had played every part just like he was suppose to. Loki was a convincing actor.

"We have our ways, small one. Now deliver to us what we want. And you get your revenge, isn't that what you wanted?" The creature once again pushed Loki down. Tony didn't know what to think. Loki gave a small nod.

That one gesture sent Tony's heart spiraling down. Tony decided. He had to make his move but he needed time to think. Maybe he had forgotten something back at the store. Tony left Loki standing there to what ever fate awaited him. Tony needed to think.

But what was there to think about he wandered as he tripped along the streets in a daze. He hated Loki! No that wasn't right this was the man he loved. The same man who had just been playing him this whole time as a way to escape his punishment! He didn't love this traitor!

He couldn't. Loki had betrayed him in the worst way possible. The god didn't love him! Tony turned back. His thoughts were perfectly clear! He knew what needed to be done! Stark marched back to his house. No! Loki's house, his house of lies.

Loki was lounging on the couch one leg over the arm rest and the other on the table. He was in a tight black t-shirt and leather pants. Tony would have found Loki quite sexy and probably immediately tried to tackle him, but not to day. All had changed. Loki looked up. His eyes were tired and he looked beat but upon seeing Tony his face lit up. A very good actor indeed.

"Tony, welcome home."

"This whole time I was just playing in to your hand huh?" Tony whispered. Loki's face transformed. Confusion, realization, pain, guilt, and anger replaced the joy. "This all was just to save your sorry ass. All of this was one big game one big lie."

"It's not like that Tony."

"Then what is it like!" Tony shouted. Loki stood up and tried to go to Tony. "Don't you dare pretend you care!" Tony threw the flowers at Loki. "Those were for you!" Loki backed off as Flowers rained down over him and fell to the floor.

"Tony...I don't know how much you heard..."

"I heard every god dam word!"

"The you must have heard..."

"That you messed up and brought me here with my suit! That this was your revenge! That you betrayed me! Yep every word. You can't do anything right can you? You failed to keep the throne on Asgard. You came to earth and got your ass kicked by a team of freaks. Now you end up the whore to some creature because you can't even take your own punishment like a man." Tony was out to hurt and he knew just were to hit.

"How dare you!"

"You said you wanted revenge well you can't have it!"

"It was never about that!"

"Never!?" Tony scoffed. "Your only came back for revenge. Deny it!"

"At first yes..."

"Then I suppose you fell captive to my good looks and charm? I'm not as stupid as I look Liesmith!"

"I'm not that low."

"Did you ever even love me? Or were you just willing to put up with me for your revenge? Did you love me or not!"

"Stark I'm telling you the truth. At first it was revenge, yes. But now...now I don't know...but Stark I promise you that I truly care about you... That I love you" Loki's eyes were pleading and Stark had to remind himself that he was dealing with the god of lies or he would fall under their spell.

"I wish I could believe that. I really do."

"Why won't you just trust me!"

"I can't! You're the god of Lies. Your the super villain that tried to destroy my world. You're the man after revenge at all costs. You're the person who plots behind my back. You're a slave to the race of creatures that want to kill me! You played with my heart. You'll do anything to get what you want. You'll say you love me and dump me in the dirt!"

"Can't you look past that? Can't you see that there's more?" Loki pleaded.

"NO! Not this time! Never again _trickster _I won't fall for that! Your game is played out. You've had your revenge! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

A single tear fell from Loki's eye. He stood defeated in the middle of the kitchen. That was the last Tony would see of him he decided. Tony turned swiftly and left. Loki didn't try to stop him.

Authors note- okay so just stick with me here I promise it will get better! so much emotion I'm tired! Okay I have _really really really_ important question for you! Do you want me to do a chapter in Loki's point of view? Just to clarify what is going on 'cause they aren't going to see each other for another few chapters. So please tell me if that is something you would like! Lots more angst coming your way! 


	34. Loki's chapter

Authors note- WARNING! graphic description of torture and a whole hell of a lot of emotion! 

Loki let his heavy head fall in to his hands. Tears ran uncontrollably down his face, pooling at his feet. His slender shoulders shook and heaved but not a sound came from his delicate lips. The god let it all out for the first time sense he had fallen off the Bifrost. All the horror at the events of his life (all his pain) broke down the blockages in his mind, shields he had put up too keep it all out. All the memories and thoughts that he locked away, surfaced. They raided his mind and took over.

It was that mortal! He had been the one to secure the failure of Loki's plans. He had escaped from Loki's clutches once again and used the worst weapon of all on him! Love. It was like a knife to the heart.

Loki could see his face in his mind. The smile that crept across Tony's perfect lips when they awoke together. The laughter in his eyes as he flirted with the god. The commanding tone of his voice when he chased Loki. His soothing hands stroking black hair in the middle of the night, the glow of his chest chasing the nightmares away. The fierceness of his grip when they kissed. The pain in his voice as he accused Loki of betraying him.

Why hadn't he let Loki explain?! Yes he had betrayed his lover! The one man who had shown him love back not just for his body but for his soul. The one person, one mortal, he had ever harbored these feelings for. The one to return them! Why? Why did he have to find out? Why?! Why for once couldn't Loki's plans work?!

Yes he had betrayed the man of iron, but only to protect him! Yes he had dealt behind this man's back, but it was to shield him from the horrors Loki had endured! The Chitauri wanted Tony! They would take out their revenge on this man! The man he loved.

Loki squeezed his eyes trying to block out the memories of that cursed place. Chained in darkness as black and deep as any. The cold metal shackles rubbing his skin raw. Remnants of the venom mingled with his tears and pooled at his feet mixing with the blood streaming from a thousand cuts. When ever he blacked out from the pain or lost consciousness from the lack of sleep a sharp current of electricity was shot through the shackles. At first he writhed in agony, screaming his lungs out. But soon, all too soon, his voice died. His body stilled, not daring to move for it only caused more pain.

They had stopped one day, but Loki did not hope. Nowhere in him was the capacity to hope. They had beaten it out of him using methods they must have learned for years of experience. Some times they stopped their torture and allow him to hope that it would end, only to resume it with more malice and vigor. On that day he had no hope. He knew they would resume their fun soon, or perhaps they would leave him to rot in this hell.

But they had not. Dragging Loki out of the pit, he was blinded by darkness. They had use of him, these monsters. He could care less. He would do what ever they wanted, if only to stay out of that pit. He had the smallest bit of him left alive to push him that far. To make him stumble out of that pit and beg on his knees never to go back. They had granted his prayers and given him work.

Small magical feats at first. They let him recover (physically) to some extent, but they never helped the process. The Chitauri used him when needed but when he was of no use Loki had time to think.

At first he could only watch around him, waiting for them to come and take him away. He jumped at every noise, he flinched at every movement. He was alone, but always watching, always on the look out for them.

But as time past he began to think of the battle he had once orchestrated on earth. He longed for the chaos again. The feel of his voice, strong, as he ordered people around. The look of respect in those mortal's eyes. That dream had been crushed as well. He looked at ever second of the battle, reviewed every word in his mind. His head was filled with the images of those 'superheroes' who had defeated him. Oh how he hated them! His hate festered having nothing to vent it on.

Then one day he gathered up his courage and retreated from the Chitauri planet. He had a plan and his scepter (taken form the Chitauri). He was back to crush those miserable worms! Those 'heroes' who had dare to stop him!

Every thing was going fine, then Stark had said those things he had played around with Loki's mind! No that was wrong. Tony had done nothing to him. It was Loki himself. Loki had found that he had something, hidden away in his very being he never thought he possessed. The capacity to love, to care. Yes he had fallen in love with the man of iron. He kissed the mortal who had crushed his dreams. He had lain next to the man who had betrayed him.

That was wrong too. No part of Loki, not even the deepest darkest black part of his soul, still believed that his love had betrayed him. He finally trusted some one completely. And he had gone and messed it up again! He knew that this was how it was going to work out, it was how it always worked out.

From the moment that Tony had saved him from SHIELD Loki had stopped thinking of Tony as the enemy. They became much more then friends. But Loki knew that the Chitauri were spiteful creatures and would tare Stark apart the moment Loki fell for him. So he had run away, fled from the tower. Stupid stupid Tony had followed him!

He had messed up his plans again. Loki needed to get away from him before he crushed this poor mortal without even wanting to. Tony chased him down and took him out of the air. The anguish in Tony's voice as he yelled for Loki, telling him not to be dead, had been the deciding factor. Maybe Tony really did love him. With that thought Loki could let himself be taken away by this mortal. Loki would never admit it but he was too injured to do anything else.

Although Tony had nearly got them killed, again, Loki found that he trusted the man. Trusted him enough to let Tony sleep by his side.

After that night the Chitauri had found him and given him orders, They wanted Ironman. The metal contraption and the man. Separately. What was Loki suppose to do?! He couldn't give them his one love! He had held them off with lies, telling them he wanted to complete his revenge. He had kept them at bay as much as possible! He never wanted Tony to know!

For if Tony knew they would fall apart. His lie would unravel. His game would be revealed. Most of all Tony would once again be in danger. All the pain Tony must be feeling now, what ever horrible things he thought of the god it was all for him! All to protect him. To keep Stark alive and happy. Now it was all done. He had been exposed in the worst way possible. Tony had left him. That was what hurt the most. He knew full well that he couldn't expect Tony to understand all of this. There was no way he could explain.

They wanted to subject Tony to the torture Loki had endured. Tony was tough he had survived torture before, but that was human torture. After the first day Loki knew that the Chitauri would have Tony begging to die. For Loki it had taken a week. One week to drain him of his magic. One week of endless pain and the god was begging, pleading, promising anything, if only they would stop! Tony was mortal, he had no magic to protect him, he would be broken before a moon had passed and a new dawn came. This is why Loki had to betray him. He knew he could not send this man off to that horrible fate.

Suddenly magic crackled through the air. Loki looked up as a strange glow appeared before him. He stood picking up his scepter. Loki knew what would emerge from the portal. It's voice issued from the magic he had given them.

"You have failed. You know the price you must pay." Loki had nothing to say. They would take him again. Pain would once again take his life. He knew that this was his fate. What could he do? Loki was resigned to his fate. "You and your _lover _both." Loki's head snapped up remembering Tony.

Dear Tony, his smile, his laugh. The careless way he ran his hands through his hair. His reckless driving, the soft lips pressed to him, the clash of metal as he was lifted in to the air. Every image of Tony suddenly hit Loki. He could not leave Stark to his fate. He couldn't watched as that playful smile faded from his lips and his bright eyes turned dull. That's what he had been working to prevent all this time. That was the reason he had betrayed his love

Loki, without thinking, threw one of his knife, tipped with poison, in to the portal. He paused long enough to hear the scream of the Chitauri. Then he took every drop of magic they possessed to close the portal. To take every single ounce of his magic back from those hateful creatures.

He could feel his body shaking, he had used too much magic. The portal closed, he had defeated the Chitauri! They would not be able to return to this world for a long time. First they would have to find another source of magic. Not Loki. All his magic was disappearing, that's what happened when he used too much. He knew that in order to defeat the Chitauri he would have to give up his magic. Till now he never had a reason to do such a thing. Loki didn't know if he would ever awake, he had never been without his magic. He never would have done this except...except for Tony.

Loki had just enough energy left to send one last spell out. One last time he pictured the dark messy hair framing the perfect face of Tony Stark. He sent one last message to the man, the man he had used all his magic for. Then he collapsed on the floor and sank in to the darkness

Authors note- SO SORRY for the delay on getting this up! We are drawing near the end of this story! I'm sososo excited! Just hang in there I will try to get this all up in the near future!


	35. Chapter 34

Tony felt the suit inclose him, protecting him. He didn't care who saw him. He didn't care what they thought. He didn't care if he was blowing his cover by putting on the Ironman suit in the middle of the street and blasting off into the sky.

Tears fell freely from his eyes they pooled up around his collar bone. "JARVIS remind me to do something about this." He choked out.

"Yes sir." The AI answered. "It is good to have you back."

"Good to see you as well."

"Sir...?" JARVIS faltered. "May I ask why water is coming from your eyes?" He sounded, if possible, tender.

"No you may not JARVIS and they are tears."

"Is it a natural phenomenon?"

"Yes most human's cry at some point or another."

"Why?"

"JARVIS..." Tony sighed. He really didn't want to explain to artificial intelligence what tears were right now. He should give the AI a file on human emotions when he got home. "Just remind me to update you on emotions when we get home."

"Very good sir." The AI lapsed in to silence.

Tony's thoughts returned to Loki. Thor was always telling him how innocent his brother was. Loki must really have this whole acting deal down! The bastard had everyone fooled! Thor thought he was innocent. The Avengers thought he was no longer a threat. Tony...Tony had thought Loki was...in love with him.

That's what hurt the most. Knowing that it was all a lie. His one greatest love was a lie. A game! To get the revenge Loki felt he deserved. Every word the god had said was a lie! It was fake, the struggle to trust each other. It was fake, the whole love confession. It was fake, Fake fake fake! Loki had played the part of the man falling in love were he thought he never would. He had played up all the torment of trying to love Stark. All so that Tony would keep coming back and fall deeper and deeper in love with him. Lies! Fake! Played!

It was almost hard to believe his own thoughts. Could it all really be a lie? Everything? But the Chitauri's words kept coming back to him._"You said you would have him playing right in to your hands!" ... "Now deliver to us what we want. And you get your revenge, isn't that what you wanted?"_

Loki had really betrayed him in the worst way possible. It was Obi all over again. Once again someone had convinced him that they cared for him for their own sick gain.

Then he thought of all those moments they had shared together. The kiss. Could is really have been staged? Tony quickly buried that small grain of doubt.


	36. Chapter 35

Suddenly a green cloud appeared before him. Tony knew this magic, it was Loki. "JARVIS we got company."

The green magic entered Tony's helmet, clouding his vision. "Shit!" What the hell did the trickster want! "JARVIS! auto pilot now before we crash."

"Glad to see you worried about your life for once."

"JARVIS now!" Tony felt the suit take over its self. He had installed the auto pilot in case he died in the suit. It had a simple homing system designed to keep flying till a suitable place was found to land. He never thought he would use it till now.

Loki's voice came from the mist. That voice made him forget for a second all that had happened. The words he spoke shocked Tony out of his daze.

_I'm sorry. Forgive me. Goodbye_

It was a trap. That's all it could be! Loki was trying to lure him back, to destroy him. That is the only reason Loki would say these things. He couldn't mean...no he had betrayed Stark! He had been dealing behind Tony's back!

As the mist faded Tony's mind started to clear as well. He knew he had to go. It might be a trap, but he didn't really believe that. Maybe Loki_had_betrayed him. Maybe he had lied. Maybe the trickster had really been playing him this whole time. But none of that mattered Tony decided. He loved Loki and whether or not Loki even liked him back was irrelevant.

Tony turned the suit around heading back to the little town in the middle of nowhere and the house he had spent a few peaceful moments in. Tony loved Loki more than any one he had ever encountered. Those words had shaken him. Not because of what they implied. That was why he was sure it wasn't a trap. He was going not because of what Loki had said but what he didn't say.

JARVIS was quiet for the first time. Tony didn't know what the AI knew or suspected about him and Loki. He must have understood something to hold back his remarks of disapproval. Tony didn't enjoy flying this time. For once he wasn't living in the moment. The moment was too complicated to live in. In the moment he was thinking up 101 ways this could all go wrong and 101 situations that would make Loki send that message.

The apartment was dark, all was silent. Tony didn't dare take off his suit yet. He walked cautiously in to the living room, searching the shadows. According to JARVIS there was no a living person in the house.

Suddenly Tony's light hit something. A mass of green and black. LOKI! Shit shit shit! He wasn't moving. "JARVIS..."

"Sir...he's dead."

"No..." Tony quickly took off the suit no longer caring about an attack. It couldn't be! This couldn't be happening! Why? Why?! Tony stumbled out of the suit the second the gadget was off him. He practically tripped as he hastened to Loki's side.

Tony gently flipped Loki to face him. Whatever he had been expecting, blood, cuts, wounds, this was not it. Loki's body seemed intact. His skin flawless. His eyes were closed and he looked asleep, except for the lack of movement and breathing.

"No no no no. This is not happening. Loki you wake up this instant! Come on. I know it's just one of your tricks and you'll get up any moment now and laugh your ass off at how stupid I am!" Tony began to push on the god's chest attempting to start his heart. "Come on. Spring up and tell me how stupid I was. I walked right in to your trap. Come on gloat! Do anything, just wake up! I'm here! Now just wake the fuck up!" No response from the beautiful body.

"Sir...?" JARVIS's voice came from the packed up suit.

"Not now JARVIS." Tony's voice cracked.

"Perhaps his staff might be helpful, it is magical."

"Why the hell didn't you say that before?**!**" He sprang up.


	37. Chapter 36

Loki's eyes flickered as the blue magic called to him. Tony's shaking hands placed the staff in Loki's. "Come on Loki." He whispered. "Please please wake up." Tony's hands clutched Loki's tightly. The god did not move. "Loki...Loki...I" Tony swallowed. "I need you. Please please just wake up."

A blue glow came from the staff and a very small amount of magic skittered across Loki's body. Loki's eyes flicked open and he pulled in a gasp of air. Tony fell backwards in shock. He realized then that he didn't actually expect the god to wake up. His heart thumped loud as Loki turned to look at him.

"Tony..." He whispered and a smile crept across his face.

"Thank god!" Tony threw himself on to Loki. He didn't care that this man had betrayed him and would quite possibly stab him in the back. Tony was just so glad that Loki was alive.

Tony's lips found Loki's in a passionate kiss filled with need. He felt the man underneath him give up and relax. "So your not here to kill me?" Loki gasped out as they paused for breath.

"I could never..."

"Stark let me explain..."

"I don't want to hear it." Tony said flatly

"Please..."

"Loki I don't want to hear your lies!" Tony felt the anger creeping back in to him. The god was alive but not forgiven.

"Don't you see...?!"

"Yah! You betrayed me! You played me this whole time!" There they were again. Tony found himself lashing out in anger.

"I had to!"

"No you didn't!"

"I had to stop them from doing those things again too me. Tony they wanted to take me back there!"

"And to keep you here they made you do all this to me. Do you really think I believe that!"

"Tony they wanted to take you too! I did this to save your sorry ass from the pain I went through! I could handle it again! You...you're human you couldn't! You would die Tony!"

Tony looked down beneath him at the god. Tony hated betrayal, it reminded him of Obi. But there was something in Loki's eyes. He just couldn't believe that this man had betrayed him, truly. "It was all for you." Loki whispered. "I couldn't let them take you." He looked away from the mortal on top of him. Tony stared down in to those eyes and suddenly something hit him.

"Your eyes...they're blue?" Loki looked up startled.

"Blue?" His voice was shaking. "It can't...It must..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"My magic." Loki looked down at his hands focusing hard. Nothing happened. Tony was starting to get a feeling something was horrible wrong. He got off the god and Loki sat up still looking at his hands. "It's gone...It's really gone..."

"Loki what the fuck is going on?"

"I...It's a long story." He looked away.

"He saved your existence." Heimdall's voice boomed. Loki instantly grabbed his staff. Tony looked wildly around for the source of the voice. "I am not here to harm you, rather to inform you. Loki laufeyson the Allfather has granted you life once more but you have been stripped of all your magical powers." Loki gave Tony a puzzled look. Tony looked back in equal if not more confusion. "I have been sent to give you this message. We appreciate your help in regards to the Chitauri's and for that the council has decided to grant you your freedom, but your magic will not be given back."

Authors note- Okay people TWO more chapter till the end! Just hang in there! 


	38. Chapter 37

Tony's mouth dropped open. Lost his magic? What the hell happened?!

"That is all." Heimdall left.

"No..." Loki choked out reaching for the gold mist but it slipped through his fingers and disappeared. The god sank to the ground as the weight of his actions settled in. Tony stood, still in shock, not sure what to do.

"Loki...?" The god looked up, tears in his eyes. Then he fled. Tony jumped in to action as Loki ran, fast as he could out the door.

"Come back here!"

"No!"

"Loki!"

"Leave me alone!" Tony was right on his tail.

"I love you!" Loki faltered for a second and Tony came crashing in to him. They tumbled to the ground, Loki twisting and finding himself once again underneath Tony.

"Get off." He mumbled, glaring daggers at the mortal on top of him.

"Not till I'm sure you're not going to run."

"Tony..."

"Why?" Tony demanded.

"My magic..."

"No I don't need the details right now I just want to know why you ran from me."

"I betrayed you." Loki looked away. "I can't expect you to forgive me so easily."

"I..." Tony faltered for wards. "I forgive you." Tony whispered. "I'm not going to let you leave me Loki I don't care what it takes to make you see that I love you!" A shocked silence enveloped them.

They looked in to each other's eyes again searching for forgiveness and trust.

"You don't know what you're asking of me." Loki's voice pleaded with Tony.

"I'm asking you to stay with me. I'm asking you to forgive me for the ass I've been."

"But...I betrayed you." A single tear fell from Loki's left eye.

"I don't care." Tony stated. "I really don't! Can't you see Loki? What ever you just did, what every you just gave up, it undos all that." Loki looked at him, more tears forming. He was confused.

"I don't deserve this." Loki whispered.

"You think I deserve anything more then you?"

"I tried to turn you on your own world! I dealt behind your back! I can't promise you any future with us beyond today."

"Hey I nearly killed you a few days ago."

"That was different." Loki sniffed.

"Well I'm one big mess of daddy issues. I drink constantly and in all honesty I can't promise you that I won't cheat every day I'm with you. I'm a playboy with a reputation that doesn't support a relationship."

"In other words we are doomed."

"I never said that."

"Tony...we...it...just can't be."

"Loki you're looking at the future. Don't. Don't think about all the ways it could go wrong tomorrow. Just for a moment think only of today and forget all the other shit."

"I..."

"Shhh. I love you Loki. Now answer me truly, without all the extra factors, will you stay with me?" There was a pause and green eyes met dark brown. Each trying to see the others thoughts. Tony didn't know what the god would say. This was the breaking point. This was where they decided if they were going to make a go at it or not. The god's expression was unreadable as he thought.

"Tony I just need you to know what I did I did for you." Tony kissed him again, stoping Loki from saying any more. Tony couldn't handle any more. The explanation of all that had happened could wait. Tony just wanted to be with the god right now. He didn't care about the details. All he needed was Loki. Tomorrow the world might explode with all the problems this doomed relationship had, all the things they had to get past. But today. Today Loki was alive and Tony wasn't being his usual bastard self. All that mattered was today.

They walked hands clasped tightly together back to the house. Surreal was the word for it, Tony thought, as they stood in the kitchen and Loki made breakfast. They eat in silence just content to be with each other. Tony decided to watch the news and Loki curled up next to him. The sun warmed them as they sat and enjoyed the moment of peace.

Aunt May returned to find the house in a mess. Tony and Loki, the ones responsible for the destruction no doubt, were fast asleep in each others arms without a care in the world. "What a pair those two are." She commented as she started to put the house back in order.

Authors note- Wow. The end is nearing, just one more to go! I'll try to get it up really really soon I promise!


	39. Epilogue

Four months, 2 days, and 17 hours later.

Tony lounged on the comfortable couch Staring out the large window. The sun was just beginning to show it's self. Stark did not often sit and think about the past but today was different. Today marked the first time in all of Stark's years on this earth that he had held a relationship for four months. Exactly four months sense that day when his whole world had been turned around. Loki had loved him, betrayed him, died on him, ran from him, and then come back all in the same day. In a matter of hours in fact.

Today felt like the first day everything had settled down. Ever sense Tony had returned to SHIELD carrying Loki with him his whole life had gone hectic, worse then usual. The hardest part of it all was convincing SHIELD that Loki no longer had magic, he had defeated the Chitauri, and he wasn't going to do them harm.

It had worked out kinda in a stale mate. SHIELD wanted both Tony and Loki in custody but couldn't do that. Number one because Tony would stop them, he held all the latest technology and weapons. Number two because the gods wouldn't be happy about Loki being under SHIELD care. Number three, most importantly, Tony Stark was Tony Stark and no matter how big and bad SHIELD was they couldn't imprison him or his now lover.

Yep Loki and him had gone public. It was the single most scary moment in Starks life, including all his near death experiences. He was giving up being a playboy. He was throwing away any chance he had of re-joining SHIELD. He was coming out to the world, to the whole wide world. Stark would lose so many people from this. No more women trying to make there way in to his bed. No more late nights at the bar. He was giving up all the women, and men, of the world for one. Funny thing was Tony didn't mind as long as that man was Loki.

The real down side was the one no one would have thought of. He missed the team. Both Maria Hill and Fury would never ever speak to him again, ever. They had made that quite clear. Steve Rodgers refused to look at him, which hurt more then he thought it would Tony had grown so used to Steve's nagging that he almost missed it. The team had split up and, to no ones surprise but Tony, it was all Starks fault.

Not all was lost. He still was in contact with the rest of them. Thor, to every one's surprise, was the one who took the news well. Apparently he was quite used to Loki taking male suitors and was very supportive of their relationship believing it to be good for both of them. Loki and he were still patching things up but they were able to talk now. The trickster was slowly opening up to Thor who never gave up hope on his 'little brother'. Thor constantly brought back news from Asgard but it was always a tense affair for it was just another constant reminder that Loki no longer had his magic. Like those times Loki would try to summon something and it wouldn't appear.

Tony still had Bruce, now living in his ocean house. They often met and talked science. Bruce, just like Tony, would never be welcome back at SHIELD but before he could go and disappear off to god knows where Tony had convinced him to stay.

Clint was another surprise. He was still with SHIELD and he still hated Loki's guts but occasionally he would stop by after a mission and talk with Tony. Just talk and have fun. Clint was a common sight at Stark tower and often Tony would find him and bruce laughing together. They exchanged stories of adventures in far off lands. If those two would just admit they are gay for each other every thing would be a whole lot easier, at least that's what Tony thought.

Speaking of surprise couples the craziest thing had happened. After Tony had gotten back his biggest worry, topping SHIELD, the public, and the Avengers, was Pepper. Dear Pepper. Tony still wasn't sure what he felt for the woman. He knew he loved her but after finding Loki did that mean he loved her less? What was he going to tell her? She who had always been there for him through thick and thin. How was he going to tell her he was dumping her for the god who had tried to destroy the earth? Yet through all the odds things had worked out. It turned out that Pepper had been having problems of her own, Stark was as usual blind to these. Her and Natasha had been secretly seeing each other!

That was one of the biggest blows. Tony had always always always thought he would be the one to cheat and brake them up. Never had he ever suspected for a second that Pepper would ever do anything like this. But there it was. She was smitten with the worlds finest assassin.

With both Tony Stark, Pepper Pots, and Loki coming out all in the same weak the media was in uproar. They couldn't go anywhere without being bombarded with questions. To escape this madness Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and Loki had hauled them selves up in Stark tower. It was a little uncomfortable. Tony and Natasha, after weeks of awkward silences and avoiding had come to a truce. Now Stark tower had become a refuge for those hiding from anything. Tony wasn't as disgruntled as he imagined he would be.

See Tony Stark had never had a family. He never thought he needed one, till now. Now he knew he couldn't live without Bruce and Clint's laughs filling the halls, Pepper and Natasha's cooking, and Loki's presents with him every day. Every single crazy day at Stark tower brought a new set of challenges and obstacles that they all tried to over come with the grace of a pack of blind elephants.

But today was a good day he would feel it. Today was the day when the reporters had finally given up, those camped out on the door step trying to get pictures of them. Today the sunrise promised that there would be no more surprises, no more crazy things happening. Today there was peace in Stark Tower for the first time in four months.

Loki finally appeared from his room, _their_ room. He smiled gently sweeping gracefully in front of Tony. Wearing nothing but a morning robe Tony sat star strut at the sight of mile long legs and thin shoulders. His lover flopped down on the couch, head in Tony's lap and feet hanging over the edge. Yes today was a good day.

"Good morning Anthony."

"Who the hell told you my real name?!"

"It was engraved on the desk." Said Loki dismissively. "You don't like it?" One delicate eyebrow inched its way up Loki's smooth forehead.

"Not one bit." Tony huffed and folded his arms. Loki smiled mischievously. "Oh no..."

"Anthony." Loki teased.

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"Never." Loki's smile was full of perfectly white teeth.

They had lost so much over their short time together, learned so much, gained so much. All the pain, agony and anguishe they had been through, it had all been worth it. Now through every moment of darkness and despair they were together and that's all that mattered. All was well.

"So Anthony what do you have in mind for today?"

"It's up to me?" Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"I wish to see more of Midgard it is a fascinating planet of short lived beauty."

"What ever his majesty wants." Tony drawled.

"Oh what is a king with out his trusted adviser."

"Adviser? Is that how you treat your lover?"

"I treat my lovers much better then you do yours." Loki pointed out. Tony smiled. Suddenly he flipped their positions so Loki was beneath him and he was kneeling over the god.

"Is his majesty not satisfied with my performance?"

"You always have to have the last word don't you." Loki muttered.

"Not always." and before Loki could protest more Tony leaned in and kissed him. Loki nipped affectionally at his lower lip. There was a never ending pattern of dominance between them. Constantly they where on the brink of fighting over very miner things. Always this close to doing serious harm to one another. Some might call them doomed. And Tony wouldn't have it any other way, not for the world.

Authors Note- I want to thank every single one of you out there for seeing this through. Without your encouragement I never would have made it this far. _Pride _is the longest piece of work I have ever written and without the pressure from you guys every day to update I would never ever have even considered finishing it. I'm kinda sad to be ending this but it feels right. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I would also like to thank Three Days Grace for providing the sound track to many a late night writing frenzy. Okay I'm really going to start to cry now so before I turn in to glop of feelings I bid you all farewell, goodnight, and many a happy day form now on


End file.
